


The Journey for Excalibur

by victhaan (orphan_account)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/victhaan
Summary: The first thing you should know about me is that I'm not you. I'm also not the hero of this story, or in any of them.A lot more will make sense after you understand that.➳Excerpt~"I won't leave you, Kai." I gritted my teeth as I gazed on at him, my eyes brimmed with determination. "Not this time."He soon knew what I meant. The subject we had already worked through, but I needed to say it again. For his sake and my own. "Then don't."
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Motus

I swear these grimoires are something else. I tore through them, looking for any way, or any other way to get my soul back.

You're probably thinking right now I sold my soul to Cade, or Katherine, or whoever the hell is the leader of the damned place now. But you're wrong. Couldn't be more wrong, actually.

(Yes, I'm talking to you)

See, it never was my intention to seal my soul inside a sword, then put the damn thing in a rock. It was my ex. Trouble in paradise, I guess.

For 1300 years, that's all I've wanted... to get it back. But my hateful ex decided to take my soul (literally), put it in a damned sword, and seal it in a rock that I can't retrieve.

And the thing about all of this is... I can't die. No, I'm not a vampire. Technically, I'm not really immortal either. I just don't have a soul.

To clarify why I can't die without it: So... you know how there's Peace and Hell, right? There used to be the "Other Side" but that place blew for whatever fucking reason. Back on topic. Well, your soul has to be weighed in your good deeds and bad to figure out where they send you.

I don't know if it's like an office visit or what, but apparently that's what happens. Hopefully you understand where I'm getting at, otherwise I'm really bad at this.

FINE. For the people who don't get it, let me make it short and sweet. No soul, no place to go. So I can't die.

I don't want my soul back to kill myself though. Confusing, right? I'm not Silas. I don't want to "reunite with my lost love and be happy" or whatever excuse he made up so he can get laid.

There's another thing about the sword. It not only has my soul in it.... it was forged by a dragon's breath. It's the only way to actually be able to seal a soul in it. (I learned this out about 900 years ago)

And any sword or weapon forged by a dragon, is like... how do I compare it.... AH. It's like Zeus' lightning bolt. It can like, shatter worlds, kill any creature, that type of thing. It's an all-powerful weapon basically.

That's what I want it for. Power.

I'm not on some sick suicidal mission.

And to make matters a bit better, I finally figured out how to get the sword back. I would say cue the party balloons and champagne, but it gets quite complicated. I need a willing hybrid to do it.

There's two parts to that. WILLING and HYBRID. The hybrid part was tricky enough. I found this one, Valerie Tully, but she was a stuck up princess in her own right. She left her man so he could "find his happiness" or whatever. I get it, truly, but she was just an honest mess.

But then I started looking again when I found she wasn't willing to help me. There's only other hybrid in existence. And I tracked him right here, in this small, weird-ass town called Mystic Falls.

And the whole "willing" part. Now that's where I want to just bash my head into a wall. The hybrid has to be WILLING to use their powers and blood to retrieve the sword. Now how the hell am I supposed to get this prized idiot to agree to help me? I don't know... but I guess we'll have to find that out for ourselves. 

Well, to make this timely introduction come to a close, I'll just say this one thing.

My name is Morgan le Fay, and this is my journey for Excalibur.

—

A red curl bounced in my face as I try to scan the grimoire once again. A small growl erupted from me, irritated. "Rosa!"

My blonde friend burst into the room, drawing one of the curtains back and nearly ripping it. "Morgana...." she exasperated. The tone in her voice sounded concerning. She probably didn't come in because I called.

I whisked the stray hair out of my face and pulled my head from the book, tilting it towards her. Her face complimented her tone. "Hm?.."

Rosa rarely got like this. Sure, she was a soft baby at heart, but she never wore it on her sleeve. When I first met her, back in the Renaissance, she was just the daughter of a blacksmith. A painter. Up until she was turned by Elijah Mikaelson himself. He had killed her whole family, which was just her father and 14 year old brother. The Original wanted her to ravage the whole city, but she refused, as she knew everyone in that small town in England.

Instead, she fled until she couldn't run anymore. Right into me. And I nourished her with everything I could. She became my best friend, both wanting the same thing. Power. Enough to overthrow any supernatural creature that stood in our way.

The Night Riders, we call ourselves. (But I'll get to that later)

Her hazel eyes bared down on mine. "One of the Mikaelson's are here." Her face slacked, her whole being shook.

I knew how she felt about them. Slowly, I got up and made my way over to her, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Listen... I'm here. I've always been here, and I don't plan on moving. We'll do this together." I reached down and cupped her cheek softly. "Now, who is it?... They all know we're at a stalemate."

Rosa softly shook her head, her curls bouncing along. "No. It's a girl. Klaus' daughter."

The tribrid. "Her father's dead though, right?"

Rosa blinked. It seemed like a wave of confidence rushed through her. She straightened up. "You're right." I beamed, as did she.

"Now let's go tackle this imbecile." 

~Not even 5 minutes later~

She screamed at the top of her lungs, a blue aura blasting around her

She screamed at the top of her lungs, a blue aura blasting around her. Vases blew, walls shook, and everyone's hair rushed around us.

My face was void of any emotion, I only rose an eyebrow as Hope Mikaelson roared her magic. Silence ensued, her face slacking slightly as she realized it didn't move me an inch.

"You done?"

Her fists balled as she took her own step closer to me. "Not even close."

Rosa audibly chuckled by my side. Her thick English accent rolled off her tongue as she spoke. "Darling, you honestly think that a little spew of that bottle of emotions that you have buried deep in you is going to scare us?" I looked over to my best friend, seeing her lips curled in a snarl. "Your father was petrified of the Night Riders. I think you should take some advice from him before he starts rolling in his grave." She spat.

The tribrid's face stood rigid as I took a step closer to her. My voice boomed across the room. "You think that your father was afraid of witches just because his mother was one?" Another step. "No. It's because I am one."

And with that, my hands rose. My fingers curled inwards as the many painted windows of the house blew in. Glass shards hailed upon us as I locked eyes with Hope Mikaelson, my green irises showing no hint of fear, none of resentment. Only rage and pain.

Hers wavered. The courageous sparkle in her eyes tinted softly in a confused state. Her arms flew up, a small incantation flew from her tongue to hover a force field around her.

Part of me was slightly peaked in interest. Most people would be cowering in fear, running for their lives. But her brave stance proved to me that she was in fact a Mikaelson. Her father would have done the same.

In the beginning.

The shattered glass showered upon the ground around us, and she decided to speak. "My name is Hope Mikaelson. And no matter what you try to do, you will not have your way here. Now go back to wherever place you came, because you will not find what you need here."

Silence carried with her words. But only for a moment.

An eruption of laughter came from me and Rosa. We glanced at each other. I saw unhinged amusement sparkle in Rosa's hazel eyes. Hope stood her ground forcefully. I cut her off before she could say anything else. "No, dear." Joyful tears brimmed at my eyelashes, but I continued. "This is my space, and I'm afraid you're no longer useful to me. So... see your way out."

And with that, I turned on my heel, walking back towards the silk curtains. I heard Rosa do the same. But a defiant "No." sounded from Hope.

That little shit.

I slowly turned back to face her halfway. An eyebrow quirked. "No?" I chuckled lowly, forcing a hand out.

The girl's body suddenly jolted, pushing through the air and bursting the doors. I chuckled to myself, seeing her body fly outwards.

"Motus, bitch."


	2. Heretic

Hope's POV:

Wiping the light dirt off my sleeves, my eyes narrowed at the small house I had just flown from. Who the hell was she? And how did they know my father?... One thing's for sure, though. I'm going back to that house. But perhaps no by myself this time.

I couldn't trust anyone, not anymore. No one knew who I was. Not since the Malivore pit... and I thought that was the most of our troubles. It seems like Mystic Falls just asks for trouble.

But one person I might be able to rope into this was Alaric. He was/is like a father to me, and after telling him who I really was, all that was on my mind was not being alone.

My father was alone for most of his life. Maybe not physically, but... he was. And so am I.

I made my way back to the high school with a purpose on my sleeve. I don't know who the hell this woman was, but I'm sure as hell going to find out.

Bursting through the doors of Alaric's office, I see him leaned back in his chair with his nose in a book. His eyes cast up at me, bolting up in his chair. "Hope... I didn't expect to hear from you today." He read the concern on my face like a picture. "What's wrong?"

I quickly turned and closed the door behind me, then back to him. "There's this woman.... or women, down at Mulberry Street. I was feeling this weird aura coming from the house and I went to investigate. And I sa-"

Alaric ushered his hand out, cutting me off. "Wait wait wait... you broke into someone's home?"

I shook my head. "No... I mean yes. I mean.. it's that abandoned house. No one actually lives there." I sighed through my nose. This is going to be a lot harder than I initially thought. "So, I went inside.. and it looks brand new like someone's been living there the whole time." I locked eyes with the principal, asking for reassurance. "Weird, right?"

Alaric just blinked. "Uhhh.. sure. Go on."

"And then this blonde lady comes down the stairs, looks at me all funny, and runs into the dining room. Which for some weird reason, is separated from the living room by a couple of curtains, but whatever. Anyways, after she goes in there, I start looking around. Like 'who the hell lives here?', right? And then, this other woman comes out. This redhead. I think it was her giving off that aura because I just got this weird chill when I looked at her." I shivered slightly, still recalling her green eyes peering on into me. "And then we had the weirdest talk, her saying she needed this person who I don't even think exists, and then she said she "no longer needed me" and basically motused me out the house." I exhaled heavily, looking over at Alaric again.

His eyebrows furrowed, humming softly. I slowly made my way into one of the chairs set in front of his desk, breathing heavily. He finally spoke. "What did she say she wanted?"

Fury burst into my veins. What the hell... "Are you honestly thinking about giving the weird woman what she wants?"

Alaric only shook his head. "No, Hope. I'm asking what she wants because different monsters want different things. And if we can figure out what she wants, we'll figure out what she is, and then kill her.... or it." Relief flushed through me.

I slowly recalled the entirety of the conversation. "She said.... she said wanted a hybrid." I looked off in the distance, still trying to recollect. "I said I didn't know any hybrids here. I don't think my father had any here in Mystic Falls that didn't die. But she... she wasn't talking about my father's hybrids." My eyes slid back to Alaric's, the memory suddenly flashing before me. "She wants a vampire/witch hybrid." His face stood rigid, contemplating. "But I didn't even know those could exist, did you?"

It was Alaric's turn to look in the distance. His face suddenly slackened. "No." He shot up from his chair, striding over to one of his bookshelves and plucking a book from it.

"What? You do know something that exists like that? I thought no one can be a witch and a vampire at the same time..."

He shook his head in response. "As far as I know.... there's only two in existence." His eyes tore from the pages he flipped to, and onto me. "Technically, it's true. You can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time. It's against nature. But... a siphoner is the only type of witch that can become a hybrid or a heretic. Because when they turn, they can siphon the constant magic from their vampirism. It... really wasn't a great time here in Mystic Falls when there was like, 6 of them."

My words dripped with disappointment. "So... you never told me this, why?"

A long sigh escaped his lips. "It's a long story. But if that woman came here for a heretic... there's only one I can think of." His eyes bored into mine. "Josie and Lizzie's uncle. Kai."

—

Morgana's POV

"Are you sure she didn't know anything, Morgan?..." Rosa pried. "I mean, she is a Mikaelson. She has to know at least something about that hybrid you need." She stood in the kitchen, cooking... for once. She flipped the omelet, sizzling it on the pan as she bared down on it with the spatula.

I shook my head, defeated. "No... she didn't." I buried my head in my hands, my elbows stinging on the counter. "I'm still looking for another way to get the damn sword back, but it seems like Merlin only wanted the impossible. Not to mention that the sword switches locations every couple of months."

Rosa mumbles along as she sprinkled cheese on the dish. "And the whole secret society bullshit."

A small chuckle escaped me. "Right?!" I looked up at Rosa, my head tilting as it emerged from my hands. "Ooh, have you talked to Serena?"

Rosa only laughs. "You think our third wheel misses us?" I obviously knew the answer to that. "Yes... of course, I've talked to her. She says there's no progress on her end. And she really wants to come here instead."

I crooked an eyebrow, knowing exactly how Serena was. She's like... Jade from Victorious. (Yes, I'm caught up on my TV shows. Are you?) Stubborn, really quiet at times, but can be really outspoken, and mean. She's a bitch, and she'll admit to it any day. She and Rosa are probably the most polar opposite people you could ever meet, but they're the bestest(?) of friends. "Did she actually say that, or are you implying it?"

Rosa laughs. "I can read that woman like an open book, Morgan. She didn't have to say anything." She picks up her orange juice, sipping it and popping her tongue. "I just know."

We shared a laugh, knowing that in the darkest of days, we can still shine a light on it. This might only be the beginning of the adventure for my soul... but I will be damn sure to make the best of it.

Rosa slid the omelet on a plate, whisking it over to me. "Oh hey... I forgot to ask you." I raised an eyebrow to her, shoving a large piece into my mouth. A grumbled 'Hm?' was the only thing slightly audible.

She continued. "So... uhhh... when are you going to call Vardemus for that favor?" I tilted my head, confused. She continued with a small chuckle. "That weird old dude with an umbrella. You saved his life?..."

I swallowed the egg, knowing who she was talking about. "Ah. Well... I hear he's the new headmaster of that magic school a few miles away." A grin slowly pulled up my lips. "And I also figured out that two very special girls go there too...

"The hybrid's nieces."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the way, I've already posted this story on Wattpad, because it's originally where I started this work. I'll keep this one as much caught up as the other one. Thank you so much for the read, kudos, and support :)


	3. Favor

So far, there was no other possible way to get Excalibur out, and it slightly crushed me. What am I supposed to do with a guy that's missing, that not even a Mikaelson knows about? I did have one lead though which gave me a bit of hope. That school. If I can convince Malachai's nieces to let me see him, wherever he is... then I have my shot. Hopefully, it won't get anymore complicated than that.

Rosa pulled me out of my thoughts. "Morgan... you were talking about the school where Vardemus is. How are we even going to pull in that favor?"

The grin plastered up to my cheeks didn't waver. I thought of this plan after the tribrid child left. "Well, Vardemus is the new headmaster at that new Hogwarts place. So... all I have to do is become a teacher there, get close to one of those nieces, and then poof. We have our hybrid."

Rosa beamed, taking another sip of orange juice. "That actually sounds like a decent plan for once."

I tore off a piece of the omelet and launched it at her, causing a burst of laughter. "I was kiiiidding!"

My eyes smiled as my grin grew, chewing on another piece of egg. "I know."

\--

My hands fit snug around the phone as I held it up, putting it on speaker. It was dialling Vardemus, Rosa and I huddled around the device, leaning across the table. The table was littered with different mythology books and grimoires and loose pages, some torn from the books, some their own documents. (Why didn't I do this centuries ago, you might ask? Well, life was just too much fun. Running towns down, operating entire brothels for King Louis XIV, and being your very own Jack the Ripper [that was more Rosa]. And this century, with Malivore coming back, and monsters sprouting from nowhere, it seems like the right time to be able to control all of them.)

The old headmaster picked up the phone after the third ring. "Hello?"

I was the first to speak. "Hi Vardemus... it's the Night Riders."

A breath hitched from the other side of the line. It was normal, hearing and seeing people tense when they hear about us. It's like if a known mafia were to come to your doorstep, how would you react? But nonetheless, it still grows a smile on mine and Rosa's countenance. His voice was slightly shaken on the other side. "What do you want, Morgan le Fay?"

Oh? No one ever calls me by my full name unless they're asking for trouble. But luckily, that's exactly what I was giving him. "I'm here to use that favor we spoke about."

His voice snapped on the other side. "I'm no longer at your disposal. I'm working as a headmaster now, and I don't have time for your games."

I glanced up at Rosa, smirking as I replied. "Ah, well see... that's exactly why I'm pulling this favor. I need to become a professor there at the school. By tomorrow."

An audible groan came from the line. "I'm trying to keep these kids away from trouble, not stir them in it. So my a-"

Rosa quickly cut him off. "I heard through the grapevine that you're giving some kids the chance to learn offensive spells and tactics, while they were previously not allowed. So, I would rethink that."

I gazed up at her, eyes humorous. I whispered. "I thought you didn't know about the school."

Rosa smiled innocently, whispering back. "Well, I thought it would be a dead-end. But I always have useful information."

I rolled my eyes, my lips tugging in a smile, thankful for Rosa's all knowing power. (Not literally. She's not like Cade, but she does like to gossip a lot with the population. Also meaning... compel.)

Vardemus coughed, keeping silent for a moment. He needed to accept my favor nonetheless. And I reminded him just that. "Listen, I don't care if you think I'll stir up trouble. It's a favor you owe for me saving your life. And I'm pretty sure you know what happens to people that don't."

He still took a minute to respond. Rosa slipped up from the table and made her way to the kitchen, getting a blood bag from the fridge. Damn.. she's always eating. Finally, Vardemus' voice pierced it's way through the line. "Fine. Come by the school later today to get things set up." And with that, the line when silent. He hung up.

I leaned back, stretching. "Welp, looks like we're right on schedule."

__

Josie's POV:

I heard the whipsers, just like everyone else here. I heard it from Lizzie, who heard it from MG... and the line kind of gets corrupted from there. I was still shaken up from the game, so the news of a new teacher coming to work didn't really strike a cord with me as it did to everyone else. Landon soothed me, but only a little bit. I hurt that kid. He was just trying to play football, and I decided to trust the new headmaster for one second.. allowing myself to use that spell he slipped me.

I shattered his arm. I felt it slightly as I spoke the words. As the feeling of guilt burned under my surface, there was a quiet question that brimmed under all the feeling. A question that's always been there ever since a couple weeks ago, but one that I never bared to answer.

Was I becoming like him?

Ever since my father told me the horror stories of my uncle, I could only feel hatred towards him. He killed my mother. He ripped me and Lizzie from having at least a decent childhood. It's kind of weird telling other kids on the playground that the blonde lady I call my mom isn't actually my biological mother. And my uncle tore that away from me, from us.

But... somehow, there was a burning curiosity for him. It simmered, it didn't boil. But it was still there. Like, how did he end up like that? He's a sociopath... I get it. But there must have been some trauma set there in the first place for it to happen. Part of me wants to ask him... but I know I can't.

A soft voice carried out from my thoughts. "Hey... you alright? You didn't show up at our.. uh.. study session after class."

I gazed over at the door. Landon's lanky figure hung in the doorframe, his eyes peering down at me as I sat on my bed. I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired from all the classes today, you get how it is."

Landon set a soft smile on his lips, innocent. "I do... but I can't help but notice you stopped being as social as you were once you used that s-"

"Stop," I rose my hand up, my eyes cast down, "I don't want to talk about it."

A loose chuckle escaped him. "I knew it. You're not just tired from classes, Josie." He stalked to the bed, sitting on it. "You're upset.. feeling guilty."

I shook my head

I shook my head. "You don't get it, Landon. I broke his arm. Did you see it snap?"

He didn't respond. My eyes slowly turned up, locking with his. His gaze was soft, as usual. But there was something like... pity in his eyes as well. I wanted to tell him how I truly felt, that maybe I was becoming my worst nightmare.

But I don't want him to see it too.


	4. Announcement

"Red or green, Rosa?" I quickly turned from the mirror, facing my blonde friend. I held up two dresses, both professional yet revealing.

A slow grin grew on her, her arms crossed as she leaned against the doorframe. "Hm, well as good as you look in a red dress, I'll have to say green." My face dropped, eyeing her. She threw her hands up. "Hey, wear the red dress if you want to. I'm just saying green would make you look like someone with... credibility."

I rolled my eyes. She's not wrong. I sighed and tossed the dress to her. She swiftly caught it, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, don't act like you're not coming with me. You'll be my...," I thought for only a moment, "emotional support."

The grin on her lips only grew, her vamp speed quickly dashing her to her room. I turned back to the mirror, sighing through my nose. I hate having to go through all these hoops just to get this damn hybrid. What if he's some self righteous punk like Valerie was?

I have to come up with a plan B, and fast.

—

Riding up to the gates of the school seemed like a trek through wilderness. I truly hope that Vardemus keeps his end of the bargain, or his brains will surely be spilled on campus. Up ahead, I could make out the building.

It was big, I'll give it that. It was surrounded by weaving gardens and gravel. Definitely a boarding school vibe. Fuck.

And the sign on the side of the gates confirmed what I dreaded. Salvatore Boarding House; for the Young and Gifted

Rosa leaned from the drivers seat, pressing the large button on the speaker. She eyed me for a moment, her eyes screaming 'Why? Why the hell are we even here?'

I shrugged in response, but I knew fully well why we were stuck here in this Hogwarts hellhole.

The line suddenly picked up, static and the headmaster's voice booming through the box, "Name and business."

Rosa spoke before I butt in. "The Night Riders, and you know damn well why we're here."

Nothing else came through, but I could just hear the long sigh spewing from Vardemus' mouth. The gates slowly creaked open, expanding us to the campus.

—

Josie's POV:

The morning announcements were just about to start, and there was already commotion outside the dorms. What more can these kids want? Piece by piece, I heard small bits of the conversations taking place past my door.

"She's here! Can't you see?" "I wonder why Umbrella Master picked up a new professor..." "I don't know, Michael. He's probably trying to kill us with another class." "OOH, she's stepping out the car now.." "That's a nice Jag, I must say."

Soon a collective "DAMN." boomed from the hallway. Luckily, I had just tied my hair in its typical ponytail, trailing outside the door. As soon as I creaked it open, some heads turned my way. I mumbled towards the nearest student, "Why did everyone just go quiet?"

The blonde student I asked leaned in to whisper softly. "The new professor.... she's hot."

I quirked a brow, now brushing past people to reach the window. Sure, I was with Landon, but there's no harm in looking. But as soon as I slipped past the last two people, students standing next to the window groaned and turned away. "Fuck, she went out of sight." A familiar voice carried from the pane of glass. My head tilted over, spying Kaleb with his head squished against the glass.

I chuckled lowly, turning back around and walking back down the hallway. Landon was in his usual spot, leaned on one of the double doors leading to the common room. A small smile on his lips greeted me with kindness, as it did every morning.

We stepped through, hand in hand, to our usual seats in the middle. As soon as we sat, he leaned over and whispered, "Good morning." A small tint of red flushed to my cheeks. I turned his way and returned the same sentiment.

He then asked the question I was dreading. "Did you sleep well last night?"

I coughed, failing to avoid the question. His beaming smile only turned into a small frown in my unresponsive answer. "Listen... you really need sleep. You can't keep those feelings bottled inside." I bit the inside of my cheek as his sudden tone. It was cooler than usual. But before I could get a word out, the new headmaster's voice carried across the room.

"Students, I'm glad you were able to make it to morning assembly." His back was straight behind the podium, like some poised snake. I hated him, with every fiber of my being. He made me do it... "Now, today is very important. As I'm sure you all heard, there will be a new professor joining us for the rest of term. Now with your counselor gone, she will also be stepping in as counselor. So if you ever need anything, go to her about it." His lips rose up in a smile, though it seemed severely forced. "I would now like to introduce you all to Professor Morgana."

Small applause scattered around the room. Most of these kids were half-asleep. They probably won't realize she got here until they're sitting in her class.

But then I saw her...

Morgana wore a long emerald green dress with a slit running up the side, dragging its way along her thighs. The sleeves of the dress were also non-existent, making her strong collarbone pop out. Morgana's hair flew down in a swirl of flames, cascading around her shoulders and arms. As she strutted towards the podium, there was silence.

All that was heard were her heels clicking along the hardwood, a smile wide across her face

All that was heard were her heels clicking along the hardwood, a smile wide across her face. She gripped the sides of the podium as she leaned forward towards us before speaking. "Good morning students." Her voice sounded like velvet dripping off her tongue. Landon probably sensed something of how I was feeling because I felt a warm hand on my own clammy ones. A soft breath escaped me as I looked on at the beautiful woman at the front. She continued. "I could tell that half of you are asleep, and trust me, I get it. I would be asleep right now if I could." A small laugh from her caused the fully aware students, especially boys, burst out into laughter. Despite the attention she was getting, Morgana continued.

"I will be your professor here at this school. I'll be teaching," she glanced down at her wrist, probably reading something, "the different types of magical beasts and how to protect yourself against them. I hope we could all get along well, and truly... if there's anything you need... anything you want to talk about," her eyes drifted along the crowd in front of her, her striking green eyes suddenly locking onto mine as she spoke her last few words, "... my door is always open."


	5. Class

There's nothing I would want more than to be home, in England, with Rosa and Serena by my side. Being at a boarding school with pubescent and growing children honestly makes me want to die. And I don't speak lightly on that subject.

After that long speech I pulled out my ass, I headed to Rosa, who stood behind the crowd of students. A playful smirk on her lips earned a slap on the arm from me. "What?"

She rubbed the spot lightly, gazing on at me as we strode through the corridors. "I couldn't notice that speech was a bit... improvised." I glared over at her for a split second. "Am I wrong?"

I pushed through a couple of wooden doors, heading to my own room. Students were staring at us from left and right, some murmuring amongst themselves, others just quiet and observing. It made me shiver.

I shook my head, speaking lowly for Rosa. "These kids creep me out." She nodded, realizing I changed the subject.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," she replied curtly.

As soon as we reached the room, I waved my hand, putting an illusion spell over all the antique furniture in the dorm, making it a bit more modern. Rosa just chuckles beside me.

—

I couldn't be conformed to these kids' curriculum. It was all defense... literally all of it. As I sifted through the papers for my next class, there no offensive spells or attacks. I wonder why... and that's surely something I was going to change within my time here.

The first bell rang throughout the school, allowing the students from my previously class to go and the others to trickle in. My hopes were for Josie or Lizzie Saltzman to be in the class this time.

My focus today was on gargoyles, and how to defeat them. Rosa snorted by my side, cracking her neck. "You still excited about teaching?"

I glared up at her, but I couldn't respond verbally. I had put a cloaking spell on her, so only I could see her while the students couldn't. But my hard gaze said enough, her throwing up her hands in response.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any better, the girl I had been waiting for waltzed right through the door. She was holding someone's hand though, my eyes narrowing. I traveled up the arm, nearly locking eyes with the boy she held hands with.

Something was really off about him, and Rosa agreed. She hummed softly and whispered, "Are you... feeling what I'm feeling, Morgan?" I gazed up at her for only a second, my eyes immediately snapping back to the boy. Rosa gazed down at my papers, biting the inside of her cheek. She groaned. "Shit."

I stood up, the time for the second bell to ring taking a lot longer than it should. My voice was low, covered by the loud conversations ensuing at the tables. "What is it?...."

Rosa sighed through her nose. "That boy's name is Landon... and he's Malivore's son."

My eyes instantly grew wide, turning around quickly towards the chalk board, our conversation remaining low. "So..."

Rosa placed her hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly. "He can't kill you... but he can severely harm you."

She was right.

Shit.

—

The class went on as planned, and I'll admit, the students in this particular group were actually attentive. Not that I'm usually a teacher or anything but dealing with children that pay attention to you is a stress relief.

As I was talking about gargoyles, some of the students groaned. Apparently, the last one ended up at this school, and they killed it. It did honestly peak my interest a bit, and I had them tell me the stories of their experiences.

I guess that's what you get when you try to be the 'cool' teacher.

Just as I thought it couldn't get worse, the bell finally rang. My voice boomed throughout the classroom. "Listen up.. usually I don't assign homework, but sadly it's required for me to. So, I want you to research one famous creature of your choice and come back to me with it. We'll discuss it from there." Some of the crowd audibly sighed, a few others excited for the assignment. It really didn't matter much to me. The only thing that did sat in the middle of the class, starting to gather her things. I called out quickly, "Josie Saltzman." Her small head peaked up from her bag, her eyes swirling with confusion. "Stay a bit after class and talk with me... I'll send a note with you."

She nodded, looking over to the boy, Landon, sitting next to her. He just gave a small, grim smile and made his way out the class.

I stood up from the desk, making my way over to to her as everyone emptied the classroom. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the game a few days ago..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, you weren't even here. I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't want to talk about it."

I nodded, my lips thinning. "I get it, truly. But... I know how Vardemus can be, and if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here." I also added in confidence, "I also know a lot of things that others don't... such as your family history. And it's place with dark magic."

The young siphoner's eyebrow only lifted up, her head tilting to the side. "Um.. and how is that any of your business?"

and how is that any of your business?"

I coughed. Damn it. "Sorry, I just saw an interest in you... I apologize if I made you feel in any way uncomfortable." Her face slightly relaxed, though her posture was still poised.

"Fine, but try to keep out of my business." Josie Saltzman gathered her things and quickly made her way out.

I sighed, walking back to the desk. Rosa's voice carried from behind it. "Rough day, huh?" She asked as she chewed on a Twix bar.

I could only muster a sigh. "First day and now I'm off schedule." My eyes immediately went down for the candy bar, to which Rosa reeled it back.

"Ah ah ah, Morgan... you're on a diet, remember?" Rosa commented.

I made my way around the desk, plopping in it and putting my head in my hands. "Yeah... I just found out I'm allergic to candy eating bitches." I mimicked a cough. "So now I gotta stay away~"

The blonde vampire rolled her eyes. "Please, you wish you could be allergic to me." Her lips curled in a playful grin.

I only rolled my eyes, my feet tapping impatiently on the hardwood. "True." My eyes shot to hers. "Have you heard anything from Serena?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I guess she like where she is."

A small laugh escaped me. "Right." I plucked a few papers on the desk, reading them. I scanned the sheet with the class's roster on it, looking for Josie's name. As soon as I saw it, I gasped, connecting dots.

Rosa arched a brow, leaning down to look at the paper with me. "Hm?"

A large grin spread along my cheeks, my gaze drifting to the door. "Josie's a siphon." I shot up from my seat, biting my lower lip.

"I've got a Plan B."


	6. Cain

Josie's POV:

"So... how was the new professor?" MG leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the wooden table in the library. It was bustling with noise, which was a bit irritating. "I mean, I thought her class was alright but she seemed a bit off, don't you think?" He sighed. "Josie?"

My attention snapped back to the vampire in front of me, letting out an awkward laugh. "What were you saying?"

A voice called from behind me, leaning against the back of my chair and chuckling, "I agree with you, MG. That Morgana lady is really odd, but so is this whole place." My twin added, "She's a witch after all."

Lizzie popped out and sat on the armrest of the chair, getting me to jolt my body in the opposite direction.

I wanted to tell them about the weird encounter with her, but I couldn't bring myself to it. How did she know... about Kai? Perhaps she was just bluffing but the way she said it, like she was so sincere.

My sister had to know at least. I looked up at her, but her focus was solely on MG. I had drained out the noise in the room, but I think they were going on about some guy she was dating now. I wasn't that surprised.

What about Landon? Should I tell him everything that's been going on? With my thoughts and the conversation with Morgana? I just... don't want him to get in the middle of all this and throw me away because of my family drama. I internally sighed.

My blond half suddenly poked my shoulder with the books in her arms. I blinked, confused. "What?"

MG replied before Lizzie could speak

MG replied before Lizzie could speak. "You've been really out of it lately, Josie... what's been going on?"

Lizzie dramatically groaned, throwing her arms up. "She's obviously having a fight with that hobbit, or she's thinking about that thing at the game still." I glared at her, but she just rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Josie. It was almost a whole week ago. Get a grip!"

I stood up abruptly, the chair nearly pushing back if Lizzie's weight wasn't on it. There's no way I can tell her about this now. She would think I'm over exaggerating, which is her forte, not mine. I growled lowly, "I'm going up to the dorm to study. Don't cone looking for me." And with that, I stormed off.

I couldn't take this anymore. Headmaster Vardemus thinks I should just embrace my nature, but it's clearly wrong. But some part of me craves it. Craves that power, and I couldn't help myself. And people like my sister were just shoving it in my face, which is something I can't handle anymore.

I'm cursed.

—

Hope's POV:

After a couple days of searching, nothing's turned up. Alaric and I have been trying to figure out what this witch wants with Josie and Lizzie's uncle, but we couldn't find anything on it. It was like a huge part of the puzzle was missing, and it was being hidden. But by who, and why?

We sat in the office once again, as we did most days, and sifted through old books. Alaric groaned, his frustrations getting to him clear as day, "What the hell does she want?"

My gaze snapped to his in a worry. "Listen, it's alright. We'll figure it out. We always do."

The principal ran his calloused hands through his hair, causing me to look back down at the book I was reading. I was trying to connect dots. All we know is, she's looking for Kai because he's a hybrid. We didn't know why she wants him, but it must mean it's because of that. Is it the siphoning, or blood? And what does she need it for?

And Morgana, we found her actual name is Morgan le Fay, and she's over 1300 years old. She comes from a place in England named Camelot, even though her accent wasn't that noticeable. And her childhood was weird, but very unlike mine. She was born with magic into a royal family, but her father claimed he was just her guardian. She found out, and retaliated. But she had magic, and magic was outlawed in her country. Most of the time, witches were burned at the stake, but her father put her in the snowy mountains instead to die. However, she didn't. She went back for the throne, but was refused. It says a curse was put on her to live out her days like Cain in the Bible.

Wait.

"It says that a curse was put on her, right?" My voice piped up after a few quiet moments.

Alaric lifted his head up, eyeing me suspiciously. "Yes? What does that have to do with anything?"

I blinked, waiting for him to get it. Truly, we are both slow at times, but be sure to know that he's the slower one. He blinked, his fingers scratching his beard. "OH!" A large grin plastered on his cheeks. "That makes sense. But what's the curse exactly?"

My face dropped a little. "We'll figure that part out when the time comes, but now we know why this witch needs your old brother in law.

"And we're getting this sick bitch."

—

Morgana's POV:

A small note came to me on my desk back in my room with very intricate handwriting. We need to speak directly with each other, Morgana. I knew exactly who it was, and for once I didn't ignore someone's advances.

I made my way to Vardemus' office, Rosa no longer flanking my side. She was off doing God knows what, probably gaining more information around town. Students stared at me once again as I strode down the corridors, my boots clicking with the hardwood.

But while passing by the library, I heard something. A voice I recognized. A voice that made me stop in my tracks and my heart skip a beat.

"All this time travel's been hard on the camera, Bon.... There it is." Sudden clapping came through. "Yay!"

My head snapped towards the sound, seeing a teen, MG I think, holding a vintage video camera. He looked up to another guy across from him, "The tape's used."

The boy just scoffed, "Just record over it."

I knew that voice. Now unless I'm going crazy, I believe that's a voice I hadn't heard since the nineties.

I shook my head in frustration, heads of students turning my way as I grumbled to myself. My feet dragged its way to the headmaster's office. As soon as I walked in, the aura around me shifted. Something was off.

Vardemus was lounging in his chair with the upmost comfort. He had a smug look on his face, which twisted his features as he stared on at me. "Morgan le Fay." His arm extended from the position on his desk, ushering at the door. "Please, shut the door and sit."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes but complying. My hand didn't touch the door, only swiped in its direction, the wood slamming shut. Then I made my way towards his desk, sitting promptly on it instead of in the chair that sat in front of it. My eyes played a small mischievous look as I smirked at him. "You wanted to speak with me?"

The old man sighed, looking up at me and ignoring the way my legs were crossed, not giving two shits. "I wanted to ask you what your true intention here is." I opened my mouth to object but he pressed on, "And not because of what you think." He smiled up at me, an odd grin. "We could help each other."

I raised a brow. Him help me? And I questioned him just that. "You want to help me? What has made you have such a change of heart?"

Vardemus suddenly reached his hand towards his bookshelf, and uttered softly Motus. An old, dusted book rushed at him, his wrinkled fingers curling around the bindings as it reached his hand. He opened it, turning a few pages before he began to read. "Morgan le Fay is still roaming around this Earth today. The reason for this predicament is the place of where her soul is," I recognized this passage. This is where I found out..., "It is not in her body as all other beings. Merlin the Great encased her soul in a sword forged by dragon's breath and named the blade Excalibur. He made it impossible for her to get, as it required something that is unheard of. A witch and vampire hybrid that is willing to perform such a spell is the only creature to be able remove the blade from its sheath. But alas, Merlin was very wise, for such a creature does not exist as it goes against nature itself." The headmaster snapped the book shut, causing another heartbeat to skip. He knew. Or else why would he offer? "This book was in a collection I received 10 years ago by a colleague. And by your countenance, I assume that it is true." A slow grin tugged at his lips, spreading so wide his eyes smiled. "It just so happens that I know who you're looking for. Someone who could benefit greatly from coming into the world today." Wait... what did he mean by that? 'Coming into the world today'? Isn't he already in it?

I arched a brow, breathing heavily. "How are you going to help me?"

Vardemus leaned back in his chair, shrugging. "It just so happens that I've been exposing little Josette Saltzman to black magic." My eyes widened. Oh? "And the more she uses, the more guilt she'll have on her conscious." He flashed his teeth, and I knew where he was leading.

"... Then she'll come to me with her troubles..."

He finished it off for me, "... And she will listen to your advice, finally releasing Malachai Parker."

The name shook me. I hadn't thought about it, but that's the voice. The voice on the camera, it was him. The hybrid I had been so keen on getting my hands on spoke on that video.

Like the gods were finally answering. And they said, 'All this time travel's been hard on the camera, Bon.... There it is.'


	7. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes violence and death
> 
> In a flashback of Portland, 1991, Morgana reminisces the past.

It was a snowy night, I'll admit. The story I'm about to tell you goes with this journey, trust me. And no, it's not all about Malachai Parker. It's about me, Morgana, making sure debts are paid in full.

By this time, I didn't know I needed a hybrid, because I didn't think those could exist. Hence, why I turned Serena. I thought she could become a hybrid, but it didn't work. So, I was convinced it wasn't a hybrid that I needed. And how I was so very wrong.

Anyways, so I started researching again, and at this point I thought a different type of witch could do the spell and get the sword for me. And I found a very unique kind, a siphon.

Now this is where it gets tricky. See, by this time (1991), there was only one in existence. And his name was Malachai Parker.

I was so dumb, I really was. The witch became a hybrid, and that's what I need. I could have done that ages ago. I could have my sword feeling light in my hands as I struck down BEASTS. But no.

In conclusion, yes. I have come in contact with Malachai Parker before, when he was much younger, and this is how it happened.

—

My Corvette sped across the long road, music blasting and shaking the frame. The leather in my jacket felt comfortable around my torso. A large smirk tugged up my lip as I saw the brick walls ahead. "Ready girls?" I shouted over the song to my companions bumping to the music next to me.

Serena bared her teeth, fangs popping out as black veins exposed themselves under her eyes. "A possible meal and you getting that kid? I couldn't be more ready."

Rosa popped her bubblegum from the backseat, singing along to Tainted Love loudly. She only stopped when she grinned. "Yeah, totally." She kicked Serena's seat as she put on the display of her fangs. "Don't forget I'm older, Serena."

The dark headed vampire whipped around, smirking. "Mhm, but you know. I'm new and improved."

Rosa went to swing at her, but I suddenly stopped as I passed the brick wall. I turned the car off and stepped out, taking a long inhale. The cold, stale air pierced my lungs, but I couldn't care less.

The cold, stale air pierced my lungs, but I couldn't care less

The lights in the house were scattered, but still on. After all, it was only 7. They probably were having dinner, or just finished. As the two other doors to my car slammed shut, I started strutting confidently towards the front door.

The very short heels on my combat boots sounded as I stepped on the porch. The two others silently moved behind me, shaping us in a triangle. It felt as it's felt for centuries now. I was always in the front, with Rosa flanking on my left, Serena covering my right.

I knocked on the door three times, my heavy hand shaking the door. The small noise inside quieted immediately. Soft footsteps padded towards the door, the doorknob rustling. It opened to a woman, probably in her late 40s. So this was likely the mother.

I smirked. "Mrs. Parker, I assume." The lady's face dropped, instant fear swirling in her eyes. Suddenly her hand flew out, a small Motus flying out her mouth. Yet no one moved. I chuckled softly as I said, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that won't work on us. See... I'm here to see your husband."

Her eyes brimmed with genuine fear, a lovely sight to me. "W-Who are you?"

My hand went up, dragging through my red hair. "Well, if you must know, my name's Morgan le Fay." Mrs. Parker's hand instantly went up to her chest as she stumbled back a step. "I'm also the leader of the Night Riders." I cocked my head, raising my brows. "And I'm not sure if I made myself clear earlier, but I'm here to see your husband."

The mother shook her head, turning back suddenly. "Joshua..." her voice was shaking.

The man I was finally looking for strode forward, shoving his wife behind him. His hard countenance didn't waver as he spoke, "What the hell do you want, Morgana?"

I was tempted to push past him, walk in and take the kid for myself, but I knew I couldn't. He had to come with me willingly. "I'm here to collect what belongs to me." I shifted on my feet, trying to peer inside, but Joshua blocked me.

"I have nothing that's yours here. Now leave before I call my coven here and put you down for good."

I only laughed, along with my Riders. "Oh dear," I threw my hands up, "please, I'm petrified." I cleared my throat, my hands shoving back in my leather jacket pockets. "You might not have anything that was mine before, but I want to recall something. I lent you magic before your merge. You could never have won on your own, so you called on me, and I came with an offer."

Joshua tensed. But I kept on. "In exchange for a favor, I'll lend you magic so you win the merge. Or am I somehow mistaken?"

The coven leader snarled. "What do you want?"

I smiled. Now we're getting somewhere. "Before we discuss payment, can I kindly be invited in, as well as my Riders?"

He rolled his eyes, stepping aside. His wife still held onto his arm behind him, still terrified. As she should be. He quietly invited me and the other two in.

Toys littered the floor as well as children's grimoires. Small feet pattered along the hardwood, a couple of children zooming around us. I internally sighed. I despised children. But, I felt something else here. Someone was staring.

As I walked in the kitchen, the children stopped running around, turning and staring up at me. One of them stepped forward. His eyes were large and blue, messy brown hair matted his head. He stuck his hand out and grinned, "Hi! I'm Joey!"

I grimaced at the sudden gesture, but took his hand. "Hello, Joey. The name's Morgana." The tiniest smile grew on my lips.

"Stay away from my children!" Joshua's voice boomed across the kitchen, causing the kids to run off together again. I whipped around, glaring.

"I wasn't even doing anything. Your child came to me." I cross my arms, stepping forward. The leader's mouth opened to snap back, but I cut him off. "Now, for my payment. I know it seems a little cliche to ask, but I'll be taking your first born son."

The parents exchanged a look for a brief moment, then back to me. "Why do you want him?"

My head tilted, snapping. "It's none of your damn business. Now pay up." Rosa huffed from behind me and Serena shifted on her feet.

Mrs. Parker stepped closer to me. Big mistake by the look on her face. "No. I'm not giving you my child for your amusement."

I bit my cheek, my patience running dangerously thin. But I felt that presence again. That staring. "Well, I want him. And clearly by the way you looked at each other, you don't feel the same sentiment. So, I really don't see what the whole point of this rebellious thing is."

The staring continued, and I gazed over to its source. From the stairs, I could see a couple of blue eyes, a hint of grey swirling in them. They were a bit more mature than Joey, so I could only guess who it was. I gave a small smile towards the gaze. They squinted in response, but never breaking contact.

Joshua's voice pulled me back. "Just because our son is an abomination, doesn't mean that we're giving him up to you."

Rosa's hand reached up, touching my shoulder lightly. Her patience was running thin too. Suddenly, my foot slammed on the counter, as I reached in my left boot, pulling out an old hunting knife. As soon as my foot settled back on the ground, my gaze grew dark as I connected eyes with the mother. "Fine. Your choice."

It all happened in a flash. One second, my eyes were on the kid's. The next, my knife plunged into Mrs. Parker's chest, causing a curdling scream to stretch her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear and pain as I curved the knife, carving deeper in her flesh. Blood pooled out, covering my hands and spilling onto my jacket.

Joshua reached for his wife, but Rosa and Serena sprinted forward, holding him back. The coven leader knew he couldn't do anything as I pulled the knife out, stabbing her once again in the heart before standing, allowing the body to fall off my hands, clattering on the floor.

Mrs. Parker's face was contoured in fear, her eyes and hair wild as she struggled. I shrugged. "Well, there you go. No payment, I'll collect my debt a different way."

Joshua growled. "How the hell does this solve anything?!" His eyes were trapped on his wife's, which stared back at him lifelessly.

My eyes snapped to the pair of eyes on the stairs, which were still staring back. "Hm, well... I seem to be a spark of something wonderful." I smirked as I looked back at Mr. Parker. "I hope you rot in Hell, Joshua."

And with that, I brushed past the woman's body, heading for the door. But before I reached it, my eyes went down to the hunting knife. I turned around, eyeing the stairs once more.

A teenager stood on the steps, probably around 18. I smiled, knowing this was the boy I needed all along. I whispered, "Malachai..."

He cocked his head, eyes squinting as they went to the knife. I grinned, handing it to him. "Here. Use it wisely."

A small smile tugged his lips as I broke contact, his voice firm as he spoke. "Trust me, I will." It was a harmonic voice, but it didn't leave a pang in my chest until I nodded with a smile, abandoning the Parker house, which now filled with uncontrollable sobs.


	8. Ponder

It had been a couple of days since the incident with Josie after class and quite frankly I was growing impatient. In the hours after talking to Vardemus, in which we came to an agreement, I noticed the most peculiar rash on the siphon's arm. I didn't mention it, but I surely took note.

After researching with Rosa, who was eating most of the time, I found it was a symptom of using black magic. It seems like the umbrella creep didn't lie all the time. Rosa was still suspicious, but I began to trust him. Not fully... I could never trust anyone fully besides my Riders. But it's not like I didn't have a choice when I started working with Vardemus. Nonetheless, it does surely help the process along, which I need.

The two months were about to pass us by, allowing the sword to move to a different location. Luckily for us, we knew most of the locations, since it cycles. But the next few places I didn't know, and it scared me deeply.

At this time, I was between classes once again when Rosa spoke through her phone, who can only assume to be Serena. "Listen, there's like no clubs over here. There's like one bar if you could call it that. And you know I don't even go home with anyone, anyways."

I clicked my tongue idly, going through different sheets of basic defense spells against spirits. There's not really any truly simple ones, but I couldn't change the curriculum.... unless? What if I went to Vardemus and convinced him to change it?

Serena's loud voice came through the phone slightly. I heard her scoff and speak frankly, "Just because you don't have sex doesn't mean you can't have fun."

Rosa visibly rolled her eyes and deadpanned, "Trust me, I've been doing it for centuries."

I chuckled lowly, licking my index finger and rolling through the papers. Students began pouring through the threshold, causing Rosa to stiffen. This only made me laugh more, knowing damn well none of them could see her. As much as Rosa is a hard ass and extremely stubborn, she's soft at heart.

My train of thought stops as I see a dark figure walk slowly towards my desk. I silently cursed as I look up at the person. Landon Kirby stood in front of the desk, his face stony. He spoke coolly, "Professor Morgana."

I blinked, only now remembering that he could hurt me severely. What if he knows about me? "Yes, Mr. Kirby?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't trust the new headmaster, and that makes me not trust you."

Oh my G... what the hell is this even? He just came up to me to say some shit like that? It's official, I'm never having children. Not like I've already had plenty of time to, this just confirms it. I coughed, amused. "I don't care what you think of me. But don't forget that I'm a teacher here, and you're just a student." I grinned, baring teeth.

As his lips parted to respond, the bell went off, causing him to shut it. He nodded and walked off, his lips tightened.

Everyone sat in their respective seats and quickly turned silent. That, I got used to. But this other shit? I already have little patience for small things, this makes it worse. I stood up from my seat, making my way behind me to the chalkboard. "Alright. Welcome back everyone. I know you guys have had a fun first week with me, but unfortunately now's the time when you present your ideas for your projects." Groans and mumbles echoed around the room, but I continued, "You don't have to like present present, just stand up and tell us about your topic." I smiled, gripping a piece of chalk. "Who's going first?"

There was scattered silence, the students glancing at each other. Someone in the back raised their hand, "I'll go."

I didn't know who it was until they stood up. It was one of the vampires, MG. The same one who saw that video of Malachai. My eyebrow rose steadily, my heart pumping slightly faster. I nodded for him to continue, and he did. "My project is going to be on The Original vampires. The... the ones who started it all."

Rosa snorted loudly from the desk. I gazed over at her for a split second, seeing her turned around and glaring at the vampire student. I never noticed that she got off the phone with Serena. My eyes snapped back over to MG, who looked around the room nervously. I put on a fake smile. "That's a good topic. Not really 'original'.... no pun intended... but it's a great place to start." I wrote 'The Original Vampires' neatly on the board before turning back around. The vampire sat down slowly, my eyes scanning the room again. "Anyone else?"

Another student raises their hand, Lizzie Saltzman. I nodded to her, and she spoke up quickly. "Well, I had a deal with everyone in here that I take this topic." She let out a soft laugh, which honestly sounded like a scoff. "I'm choosing a siphoner."

Isn't she

Isn't she...? I sighed through my nose. "It would be different, Ms. Saltzman, if you were going to be picking the very first siphoner, but to research something that you are isn't acceptable."

This time she scoffed, causing me to bite my tongue. She erupted, "Well if the assignment you gave us was actually interesting, I wouldn't have such a problem with it."

Oh lord, someone help me. "I'm not asking something that hard from you. You can pick anything. Spirits or Cyclops.. anything that you want. Just not something that you are."

The blonde witch rolled her eyes and plopped in her chair, crossing her arms in defiance. A short "Fine" came out of her before her sister interjected randomly.

"Have you ever heard of the Hollow, Professor Morgana?" Josie called out before I could pick her.

My blood turned cold. If anything was more powerful than I was, the Hollow definitely was it. I never truly interacted with her, but I would be petrified to. I answered swiftly, "Yes, Ms. Saltzman. She's one of the witches, even more powerful than the Ancestors in New Orleans."

Everyone knew that New Orleans was a giant hub for magic, unlike Camelot, which wasn't necessarily one thanks to my father. I continued, "Her real name was Inadu, and her main focus was dark magic." She's dead... I forgot to add. Dead for good, so I don't have to deal with that getting in my way.

But I wonder why Josie was wondering of such a person with something close enough to black magic. She must be thinking about it again, and that's exactly what we need. Vardemus must actually be getting to her.

Josie smiled. "That's gonna be the topic I'm choosing."

It still perplexed me how she managed to think of one of the only things that could hurt me, and date one at the same time. And... she's the one I need to get to Malachai.

Whatever this was, I'm perhaps just realizing this is going to be a lot harder than it seemed.

—

Exhausted from the classes and soft reading, I trudged my way to the room. Rosa was never like that, as she always had some energy up her sleeve. Probably from all the food she constantly eats. Even now, she had a bag of Cheetos in her left hand, plucking them out with her right.

I had gotten used to her chewing by now, but some days I couldn't stand it. Today... was definitely one of them. "R-Rosa...," I spoke tiredly, my gaze on her.

Her head turned quickly, her blonde waves bouncing. "Hm?" She stuck another Cheeto in her mouth, chewing loudly.

I shook my head, unable to deal with it. "Nothing, Rosa. Just... try and don't chew super loud." Finally we stepped up to the room, and I practically fell through the threshold once I opened the door. Rosa caught me by the shoulder.

"Hey.. hey hey." Rosa led me to the soft bed. "You need some sleep. Just let me ha..ndle... it." Her voice drawled off, throwing me in a small panic.

I shot up from the bed, looking at her fearfully. "What? What happened?" What if they caught us? 

Rosa's hands started shaking slightly as she gazed down at a slip of paper. She turned to me fully so I could see the shock on her face. "It's the Knights."

For the second time today, my blood turned to ice. The Knights were the secret society in which was created by Merlin himself to keep me away from my soul. But... "They're not supposed to travel to the Americas."

My blonde friend blinked before slipping me the paper. I reached for it, gripping it tightly. The fabric felt warm in my hands, and tough. It was close to sandpaper. And as much as I didn't want to look, I had to.

Follow the map at midnight, and you'll find who you're looking for. Or perhaps you'll meet your end, as you should have a long time ago.   
~M.

I blinked, reading it again. But my eyes kept sliding to the 'M.' I shook my head. Could it be him?.... The one I've been looking for all along? A grin grew on my face. "It's not the Knights, Rosa!"

Rosa scrunched her nose, confused. But I clarified, "It's Malachai! He knew I was looking for him!"

I looked down at the note once again, flipping it over for any other sort of context. Suddenly, a small dot appeared in the middle, as well as small lines and shapes. It was the map.

Tonight at midnight... I'm meeting him.

Again.


	9. Equals

The tiny map on the note led me to the cemetery behind the school, which honestly, a school is a really weird place to put a cemetery, but you do you I guess. I still hadn't figured out who the note was from, but I was truly hoping it wasn't the Secret Society that Merlin himself created.

Now to explain what the whole "secret society" business is. It's not a hidden fraternity or whatever within a college or whatever. These men and women were hand picked by Merlin himself after my soul was put in the stone. He picked the knights he trusted the best to protect the stone at all costs, and the generations following the original 12 were passed on that same duty. So when I say "secret society".... I truly mean it.

I reached the gates to the cemetery, the night nearly breaking past midnight. My eyes peered off in the distance, looking for any figures. There was none.

So I continued venturing throughout the area. Headstones littered the ground, some of them I decided to read, others unreadable. The middle of the cemetery had a large statue. It was a very tall version of the angel Gabriel. It caught me off guard for some reason, as did it when someone called behind me. "Morgana...?"

I recognized the voice too well. It couldn't be real.. they couldn't be real.

He was dead.

I whipped around, ready to strike. The man's figure didn't waver one bit as he stared on at me. He had a large hood on, but I knew who was under it. "How dare you.... you're not real." My voice cracked.

He took a deep breath, slowly removing his hood. Merlin hadn't changed a bit, not since he died for the safety of the realm. His green eyes scanned my face, as if seeing it for the very first time. His expression seemed almost hollow, full of pity. Something I didn't want. He spoke softly, taking a step towards me. "I'm just a manifestation.... call it a spirit hook here on Earth." He shook his head, the movement almost too pure. "I just... you need to stop this, Morgana." His eyes locked on mine in desperation.

My face hardened. "Stop what exactly? Looking for my soul, which the last time I checked... belonged to me and not some sword."

His countenance didn't change a bit, as he only sighed as he responded. "No... not the fact of looking for it, the fact of what you're going to do after you've got it." He stepped closer again, but I kept my feet firmly in the steady ground beneath me.

I let out a chuckle. "What? It's something I should have done a long time ago.. something I was on the way to doing actually before you sabotaged me!" I huffed, the soft autumn air brushing my hair back.

Merlin peered down at me, a soft pleading in his eyes. But he somehow knew why exactly I was the way I am. He finally broke the silence trapped between us. "Tell me... why do you hate this world so much to burn it to the ground?"

It didn't take long for me to respond. All the abuse, all the hate. Heretic weaved its way into my mind.

"Because I can."

His face now turned stony, his teeth digging into his bottom lip in anger. "Morgan le Fay... I loved you." My heart skipped a beat, my face flushing at the sudden remark. But he continued. "I loved you with all of me. But you changed... you changed and that was all on you. You twisted some dark fantasy in your head that no one loved you, that everyone despised you. But yo-"

I snapped. "Don't flip this back on me. This..." my finger furiously pointed at my face, contoured in rage. "is your fault, and will ALWAYS be your fault."

His face dropped, but he just shook his head. His voice was low and raspy as he asked, "What happened to you, Morgana?"

My next response seethed from me, "I grew the fuck up." My heels dug in the ground. "My father was a tyrant, only loving himself as he used his hypocrisy against magic wielders. He killed people like us, don't you get it? And he abused me, Merlin." My voice grew louder as I continued, causing Merlin to flinch. "And what did my brother do to stop the cycle? Nothing. He didn't do a damn thing. My father and brother called me a heretic when they found out I had magic and banished me into the snowy wilderness. And let's not forget the man I loved the most." Merlin's eyes grew soft. "He served Arthur until his last breath, nothing in the world could change that. But my hormonal ass didn't see that, no. She went along, playing her love's lapdog while he planned her demise. When I finally came back for my crown, he turned his back on me. And when I retaliated, he shoved my soul in a sword and stuck it in a hunk of fucking rock!" My fists curled at my side. "So you wonder why I'm like this? Why I want this world to bow down and crumble piece by piece? That is why."

Merlin stood in shock, his jaw slightly ajar. He remained silent, allowing the silence of the eerie cemetery to envelope us. My breath was heavy against the quiet, my fists uncurling. His eyes were cast downwards as his jaw clenched. I didn't care what thoughts were passing through his head, only that he understood.

He finally broke the silence by saying, "We're both witches, Morgana. I went through some of the same troubles you did."

I took a deep breath, angry tears starting to brim at the edge of my eyes. He couldn't know how I lived... in a hovel with myself for 5 long years in the wilderness. And he lived in a palace... serving the man that hated magic, that hated everything he was. My voice was low as I replied, "Don't..."

"And like what the Gatekeeper said to you... we're two sides of the same coin. She knew I was equal to you. She-"

I quickly cut him, fury overwhelming me. "We may both be witches..." I took another step closer to him, my teeth baring slightly as rage flowed through my veins. ".... but we will never be equals."

The witch shook his head softly as his features dropped

The witch shook his head softly as his features dropped. "Listen, Morgana. You have to understand, You are not a mistake. You never have been." Merlin inhaled deeply, his eyes glassed over. "I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry that Uther was a terrible father to you. You never deserved it, much less anyone else with magic." He reached up, attempting to caress my cheek, and I swatted his hand away.

Taking a few steps back, I responded, my voice breaking in the slightest. "Where were you when I needed that? Now, 1300 years later you attempt to apologize?"

I turn around, emotions surging through me at an immense rate. I shoved my balled fists in my coat pockets, the last word seething through my lips like venom."Pathetic."

But apparently, he wasn't done speaking with me. He cleared his throat loudly, "Morgana!" I walked a few more steps before he called out again. "Morgan, listen to me, please..." I stopped abruptly in my tracks. His voice sounded so desperate... so broken. My head rose up from looking at the bland ground, turning around halfway and meeting his stony expression.

Merlin shook his head. "You can't go through with this Morgana. It's not only for your sake, it's for the world too." He gestured to me, my veins growing hot again. "Look what you've become. You're self absorbed, and you don't have a heart. You never did."

I had to blink away furious tears, taking a moment to let his words sink in. My voice was shaky when I spoke, "Yes. I used to have a heart. You want to know how I know, Merlin?" The witch stood there, his arms slack at his side. "DO YOU?" He took a step back, but I pressed, "Because I've had it shattered. And I know how deep that pain is."

Merlin's eyes flashed resentment for only a moment, as if he couldn't show weakness in front of me. It made me wonder for a small while if he still had those feelings buried inside him. His next words were strong and heartfelt, "I miss the woman you were, Morgana."

I felt a small pang in my chest, but I kept my chin up. I couldn't let him affect me, not now. "Of course you do." My eyes met his, small amber specks flowing in with the green.

"She was easy to control."


	10. Shampoo

It was still pitch dark out when I returned to my room, awaiting a curious Rosa laying on the bed. She was flipping through an old magazine, VOGUE on the cover. I didn't have the energy nor emotion to laugh. It was the same as always.. I felt empty. It was like I was a vampire with my humanity switch off. This happened the last time I came in contact with Merlin in a dream a couple decades ago. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could say to change it. I had to keep going, I had to get Malachai and get my soul.

That's all that mattered at this point. My apathetic features caused Rosa to sit up, tossing her magazine to the side. "What happened?..." She could tell something was wrong by the flatness of my expression.

I shedded my coat, tossing it on the small desk and putting on my PJ's quickly. I walked over to the bed, sitting down on it without a word. My hands went for the moisturizer on my nightstand, just popping it open and applying a thin layer. Rosa sighed through her nose, getting up herself and making her way to the fridge. As soon as she pulled out a blood bag, she tried pressing, "I'm here for you if y-"

"I know." My eyes flicked up at hers, the coldness in them causing her to back up.

After she regained her composure, Rosa laid down on the opposite bed, snuggling within the fur. She began speaking again. This was just like her. If she was worried about someone, she didn't care if we didn't want to hear her advice or counsel, she'll just give it. "Now I'm not exactly sure what happened out there, but it sure doesn't seem like it was all great. I can tell because you have that 'Fuck the whole world' attitude. Buuuut, you don't need to worry about that, alright? Serena and I are here for you forever, and no one could ever change that."

The words warmed my heart slightly because they were genuine. As cold and deadly as I was, my heart always smiles when Rosa gives her emotional pep talks. After I laid down, covering myself in my own polyester blanket, I showed my gratitude. "Thank you... really. I don't know what I could have done without you two."

Rosa only chuckles while she continues sipping on her bag, "I would say 'you'd die', but I know that's impossible... so I'll just say you would have the most miserable life." A smile tugged at me. "You wouldn't know how to dress, which clubs to party at... none of it."

"Or the best restaurants to eat at," I added.

Rosa laughed. It was a joyous sound. Against all the empty loneliness I felt deeply, at least I could count on my Riders to make me feel wanted. She clicked her tongue, throwing her now empty bag into the trash bin. "Now... it's time to sleep. Don't forget I need to stay pretty." And with that she turned on her side and passed out.

I could feel myself drifting off into slumber as it pulled me into its clutches. And I let it succumb once I hit my head on the cool pillow.

—

The first thing I heard was music. It was a song I hadn't heard in a long time, and yet it felt as if I listened to it yesterday. My eyes darted around, the surroundings odd compared to where I was my last visit. Last time I visited somewhere in my dream, it was Hell itself to speak with Cade through my subconscious.

A drum solo started on the speakers, as if the same song was repeating. 'One, two, princes kneel before you... That's what I said now'

Oh Lord, it was the Spin Doctors. My hand rose up and flicked to turn off the speakers, but the song continued. 'One has diamonds in his pockets... That's some bread, now'

Rolling my eyes and groaning, I decided to look figure out where I was. Noting the music and tiled floor, I could guess it was a restaurant. But despite the vast tables and chairs, there wasn't a single person in sight. It was abandoned, yet there was still music playing from the speakers.... interesting.

Also, all of the lights were on, as if it were open. No one was here, no employee or customer. At least, I though this before a foreign yell came from behind me. "BONNIE!"

I whipped around, a bit startled from the curdling yell. I'm sure my name wasn't Bonnie, and I didn't know if the person could see me. And why didn't I notice them before?

There was a man chained to a chair, sweat heading down his forehead. I couldn't clearly see his face but I could tell he'd been struggling. His head was tilted down as he screamed again, "Bonnie, I swear you better let me out of here before I make your life a living Hell once I get out myself!" A dry resounding laugh escaped him. "And trust me, I've been there so I think I'm pretty much an expert on the subject."

I blinked. He'd been to Hell? I looked around me again, making sure my surroundings were right. I'm pretty sure I wasn't there now... and no one ever just escapes Hell.

The dreadful yet cheery song repeated, making my head spin. I decided to speak up, seeing if the man could see me, "Hello?..."

The man's head shot up, making me stumble back. He looked around the room frantically, but his eyes screamed something familiar. They were a striking blue, and yet there was something cold beneath them. His voice came out again, clear as day. "Who's there?"

I stepped forward, my head tilting. His head kept wagging as he continued looking. His eyes seemed to look right past me, as if I were invisible. I didn't know how this worked, but at this moment I didn't quite care. He snarled suddenly, "Bonnie, if this is you trying to scare me again, you've got another thing coming."

I shook my head, sighing. Who was Bonnie, and more importantly, who the hell was he? "It's not Bonnie," the name felt foreign and weird on my tongue, "I don't really know how I got here exactly."

The chained man blinked, his eyes still scanning around the empty area. "You mind explaining why the hell I can't see you then?" He let out the same dry chuckle. "Because it'd really help me if I could see such a pretty face."

I scoffed. "And what exactly makes you think I have a pretty face?"

"And what exactly makes you think I have a pretty face?" 

He shrugged, leaning back in the chair. A sly smile appeared on his lips. It seemed too natural for him, like a reflex. "Usually a nice sounding voice comes with a pretty face. It's like a two for one kinda thing. You know, like those shampoo-conditioner combos I used when I was a kid."

Assuming I knew what type of products he used when he was younger, I responded, "Well, even if I could make myself visible, I can't."

Before I could continue, he interjected, "Ah ah ah... I call bullshit." A wicked grin pulled at his cheeks. His fingers wiggled from their chained positions. "I've been on Earth, and alternate... Earths... long enough to know when to call it. So tell me what you're actually doing here, or I'll just add you to that list of mine."

"List?" I raised a brow, truly curious.

"Oh, I have a list of all the people I plan on getting my revenge on once I get out of here." A slow whistle came from him as he tapped his fingers.

Was he truly insane? I couldn't tell what the hell was wrong with him, but he was definitely here for a good reason. He stated at random, "If I want to add you to my list, I have to at least get a name." My face dropped. "You don't have to give me an address or anything, but... maybe a phone number would be nice."

My suspicions only grew, but I kept my composure. I snapped, "I don't have to tell you shit."

The man chortled, obviously amused. "You know who used to say stuff like that?" He tilted his head up at the ceiling, belting in a sing-song voice, "BONNIE BENNETT!!!"

Bennett? He knew a Bennett? I took a few steps forward, stopping immediately in front of him. Now I was truly curious about him. I leaned down, inspecting him. Suddenly his hand jolted out, gripping onto my arm harshly.

A startling pain rushed through my wrist, my veins pulsating erratically. I grunted, my toes curling as the pain consumed my being. My eyes squeezed shut. I had only experienced this pain once before, not that long ago. As I was trying to recall that time, the man inhaled deeply. "This is what a real rush feels like..." A loud laugh sounded from him, the noise right next to my ear. "I haven't done this in soooo long." He continued ranting. "You know, it's like riding a bicycle. You think you'd forget how it feels to do something after so many years, and then you do it. And then it's all like 'Whew, I thought I was going to die' or whatever. But siphoning is a lot easier than riding a bicycle."

Wait.

He was trying to siphon me? A million thoughts ran through my mind in that split moment as I reeled my hand away, jerking his chair forward in the slightest. I stumbled back, both physically and mentally. My eyes were steady on him, memories of that snowy night flooding my mind. My voice was only a whisper, "Malachai..."

His gaze locked on mine, his hands ripping out of the chains aggressively. His body cracked in a million places as he stood slowly. I wonder how long he had been here... a year? A decade? How did he even end up here? The restaurant didn't even look like any place I'd ever been in in Mystic Falls. The song played harmoniously as he stepped his way toward me slowly, as if trying to stalk his prey. "I really don't like that name," was the only thing he said as he continued.

I felt drained, the pull of fainting on sight drawing nearer as Malachai stepped up to me. He looked down at me, his head tilting curiously. "You're lucky this is just in our dreams. Because if this was real... your head would be detached from your body."

A sudden surge of confidence flowed through me. Now this is something I could combat. I responded snarky, "You should consider yourself lucky Malachai, because I can't die." I rose a hand up, quickly wrapping my fingers around his throat. The skin pulsated beneath my fingertips rapidly, though his eyes screamed something different entirely. "You should watch yourself, not the other way around."

The Parker growled, swiftly pulling at my arm and twisting it. His voice was low as he whispered 'Incendia'. My skin burned as he touched it again, but it was a different pain. I bellowed a scream, distracting myself with the pain and not noticing the change in our positions until I felt my back slam against a wall. I gripped at my arm, trying to pat it down, whispering 'Adiuutar' feverishly. The fire extinguishing spell had no effect, as the fire raged on, coating my arm.

Once he said it however, the fire quickly dissipated. So he actually siphoned all of it... wow. His face looked over mine, a snarl upon his lips. My face rapidly turned from panicked back to its natural cold state. His voice seethed from his lips, "I asked before and I'll ask again." He pinned one of his arms at my side, his fingers curling. "Your name?"

The sudden thought bombarded my mind. Did he even remember me? There's only one way to figure that out, I guess. "Morgana."

It took a moment to register with him, as once it processed through his mind, he stepped back. His arm dropped back to his side, his eyes wide as he stared on at me. "Wait... wait wait. Like, the Morgana?" Before I could counter, he pressed. "Like 'The Night Riders' Morgana? Like... the one that killed my mother Morgana? The one who left me behind to deal with my asswipe of a father Morgana!?"

His wide and curious gaze swiftly was encased once again with the deep and bottomless rage. But before he could reach for me again, I dipped, stepping away from him quickly.

Yep... yep I think it's time I woke up.


	11. Reverse

I woke up in a cold sweat, my body jolting up in a sitting position. I peered around the room, scanning it as if he would be here. It was just a dream though, right? Unlike most of my dreams, I remembered this only very vividly. His hand gripping my wrist and siphoning it, the coldness in his eyes when I told him who I was.

That would have been the thing I least expected. I knew he could have blamed me for some of his trauma, but he blamed me for all of it, like I had abandoned him. Like my father abandoned me.

And as much as I hated feeling guilt for such a thing, that's the only thing I could feel. But, there was one feeling in particular that overshadowed it.. rage. Rage for Merlin, who made me jump through so many hoops just to get my soul back. Rage for Joshua Parker, for not giving me Malachai in the first place, otherwise none of this would've happened, and for abusing his son like my father abused me. Rage at the world for not caring about people like us... people that are villains by right.

I'm not the greatest person, I own that. But there's a reason. A reason no one seems to understand. Well... not everyone.

I looked over at Rosa, who slept peacefully. Her hands tucked underneath her cheek as she slept on her side, her small curves becoming prominent underneath the blanket. I could remember a time where she couldn't be as peaceful as she was now. Her life and mentality was full of panic, sadness, and fury. See, there's always a reason for the way we are.

Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed as she shifted, turning around and facing away from me. And with that I wondered if she could sense I was staring. My train of thought seemed to drift in an entirely different direction, and I subconsciously let it. My eyes were torn from the blonde vampire and connected with a single spot on the ceiling.

But I couldn't sleep again, not after what happened. What confused me though was where he was. I tracked him here, and yet I didn't recognize where he was in the dream.

I knew when he committed that act against his family, he was sent to a prison world, but he was young and still just a siphon. And last time I checked, he got out, died, and came back as a hybrid.

And now, I gained the knowledge he had actually been in Hell. And for people transitioning, they don't go to Hell, so he must have died as a hybrid. But... he came back? How though? And he's now in some restaurant, chained up and listening to that god-forsaken song.

For some reason, that didn't feel like a dream. In the pit of my stomach, I knew that it was true and not some metaphor.

"You should be sleeping," Rosa says, pulling me from my thoughts.

I shook my head, "I can't."

"I know that you don't want to talk about what happened a few hours ago, but if you're not sleeping..." she trailed off.

My head turned towards her softly, noticing blonde strands of hair littering her pale face. "It's not that." Surprisingly enough, my encounter with Merlin hadn't even crossed my mind. "I had a dream."

Rosa propped her head up on her hand, her elbow creasing the pillow. She spoke warily, "A Hell dream?"

I shook my head once again, "No... it was weird." And I started telling her about the dream in its entirety. With each word and mention of it, Rosa's eyes only grew wider with caution. Her jaw clenched in something like anger when I told her about the siphoning, her realization of who was in my dream coming to her the same time it did for me. She whispered his name on her lips, remembered that snowy night as vividly as I did. She did after all hold Joshua back as I dug the hunters knife into his wife's chest.

She did after all hold Joshua back as I dug the hunters knife into his wife's chest

When I finished, her face was full of shock. The fact that she was just as confused as I was slightly comforting, but also defeating. She spoke up after a few moments, "So Malachai was in your dream... chained up in some restaurant." Her eyes narrowed as she slowly pushed herself up in a sitting position. "He was yelling for some Bennett witch, and he'd been to Hell?"

I nodded, sighing through my nose, "And his attitude towards me when he figured out who I was makes this a lot harder." I shook my head, my jaw clenching. "Not only because he probably won't be willing to get Excalibur, but he hates me." Rosa arched a brow, a small chuckle escaping her. "What's funny about all this?"

She shrugged, "Nothing... just the fact that you care that he hates you."

This caused a glare from me, and I scoffed. "Jokes on you. I don't care that he doesn't like me," Rosa's expression only spoke of disbelief, "just that fact that if he doesn't like me, he won't want to do anything for me."

The blonde vampire nodded solemnly, understanding. She simply said, "Then offer something he can't refuse."

I blinked, the thoughts whirring. "Like what?"

"A favor. Like how you have others owe you favors, have you owe him one."

His words in the dream came to mind. I searched for anything that he said that could be of use.. "Wait. He said that he has this sort of list of people he wants to get revenge on."

Rosa brought her hand up to her hair, running her fingers through it. "Perfect. You can just tell him that you'll help him with that... with his list." She shrugged, "You are one of the most powerful witches in the world, Morgan. He can't say no to that."

One of the most powerful witches... "What about Freya?"

The vampire raised a brow, her brain shifting slowly, "What about her?" She clipped.

"She's Hope's family... what if Hope calls on her?"

If there was a single witch that could defeat me... not a creature or spirit, but a witch.... it would surely be Freya Mikaelson. She was nearly as old as I was, and part of the family of Originals. Her soul wasn't in the same state as mine, but she surely could do equal.. even more damage than I could.

Rosa sighed, "We have to throw Hope off the scent then." She shook her head in annoyance, "We can't have anyone getting in our way, not now."

I nodded, "You're right." But my mind was no longer on the Original family, rather on the dream I had.

He hates me, and for what? Because I left him alone with his father... but he got his revenge. I didn't see the point in him holding a grudge, but I guess I do the same thing with Merlin.

Rosa spoke up once more before laying back down, "Well, it's been a nice talk but my beauty sleep must continue if you want me sane around those troublesome kids."

I chuckled softly, my thoughts absent. "Goodnight, Rosa."

And with that I sank back into the bed comfortably, but I couldn't fall back asleep. My eyes were locked on the ceiling, contemplating my next move.

—

The next morning came as slowly as staring at water trying to boil. My gaze was fixated on the ceiling the entire time, and I didn't even know if I was still awake or if I drifted off into sleep eventually. The thing that did get my full attention was when Rosa finally yawned, got up and started doing her morning yoga.

I sighed heavily, my eyes just drifting slowly to her. Her own gaze was stuck on me, a smile prodding at her lips, "Good morning, Professor."

I groaned immediately upon hearing the word, "Oh God, please don't ever call me that again."

Rosa only laughed, stretching as she did so, "You really must know by now that I'll hold this to you until the day you die, right?"

If anyone else had mentioned my death in a sentence, I would have surely carved their tongue out. But I knew Rosa meant no harm in it.

"I know... and I'm holding you to it too."


	12. Demonstration

I swear, these packs of students are sure something else. It's been a few weeks since I started teaching at this academy, and I couldn't get any more comfortable than I was when I first stepped foot in the building. I'm used to... strangling, slicing and dicing these types of ignorant children. Trust me when I say that my urges haven't gone down a bit, but the only thing keeping me sane is the fact that I'm making slow progress into getting Malachai.

And with that, I've learned a bit more about him. I already know about what happened with his mother (thanks to me of course), but I recently learned that he murdered his family in cold blood back in 1994, which landed him in a prison world. Props to that. And, to make matters better, he's a sociopath. Actually, I'm not really sure what to think on that. Not to mention the reason that he was in Hell was because he died by the hands of a vampire after successfully becoming a hybrid. But why wasn't he still there now? I internally sigh.

Baby steps, Morgana. Baby steps.

But one thing wasn't really stuck on my mind was the whole incident at the cemetery. This really did surprise me because it would usually take me months or even years to get over seeing my soulmate again. Soulmate.... he couldn't be.

I recall one day back during the age of Camelot where I had asked my mother what a soulmate was. She was dead at the time, and I had used necromancy to raise her. I just felt so alone then, and I knew no one was by my side. So in a hurried thought, I had asked her what a soulmate was, because deep down inside that's all I hoped for at the end of life. That when I die, my soulmate would have already made me feel alive.

I could vividly remember her soft and genuine smile as she responded, "A soulmate is a person with who your soul and mind connect with on a level so deep that I can't even describe to you.... but you'll feel it. They inspire you and accept you wholly for who you are. And they will go to Hell and back for you as long as you let them." She cupped my cheek in the most gentle way and finished by noting, "When you find yours... don't you dare let them go, no matter what they do."

And then there was the subject of dreams. My nights now were only filled with dreams that I couldn't recall, or others that left me in a vicious sweat the next morning. But... Malachai Parker was no longer in them. And as much as I hated to say it, I wanted him there. Just to talk... to apologize for leaving him in such an abusive environment. And also to relish his company, but I'm sure that would come soon enough.

Well, if he didn't plague my dreams, then I certainly didn't invade his.

The first dismissal bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. Soon enough, the pubescent children poured out of the classroom. I was teaching about sirens, who unfortunately, I knew too much about. Encountering one wasn't fun... at all. Rosa could attest.

About a minute later, the older students stride through, some just making their way to the desk and groaning, others coming in holding hands (Honestly making me want to incinerate their contact), and some just wanting to learn. I despised all of them, no matter if they actually wanted to learn something or not. All were just bags of flesh to me. And unfortunately, Rosa had to go out today to get some more gossip around town. I was pretty sure that was code for grabbing some snacks and drinking tequila at the bar.

The second bell rang louder than the first, causing silence to cascade around the room, all eyes on me. I slowly got up from my desk, groaning lightly to myself. "Good...,"I glanced down at the computer for the time, "... afternoon class. Now, I went over this with your new headmaster, and he approved. Today, this will be a bit of a different class than the others. Unlike your old curriculum, I'll be teaching you offensive techniques." A large murmur was heard in response. "Yes, I know. But it's quite useful. Instead of just defending yourself against monsters, you'll be able to strike first in an attack." MG, one of the vampires, raised his hand.

I raised an eyebrow at him, anger slightly simmering below the surface. "Yes?"

He grimaced. "Um... I know we have a new headmaster, but we've always learned just defense. And how do...." he flinched. "How do we know that you're capable of it?"

I coughed at his last question. He really didn't. Just. "Excuse me?"

Josie Saltzman stood up, causing a slight glare from me. "That's not what he means, Professor. He just doesn't know what you're able to do. No offense, but you haven't really showed us what you can do."

The brunette Gemini twin didn't show much interest after I spoke with her that one time. Occasionally, she would come up to the desk and ask for assistance with her assignments, to which I would 'gladly' help. But besides that, there was only radio silence.

But on the subject of the offense spells, she wasn't wrong. I taught about monsters and the occasional defense spell and move. But I couldn't feel more pride-less. I took a deep breath, my patience reaching its limit. You know what? Bet. "Alright, look. By show of hands, who wants to take just... a small field trip today? It'll be an outside class essentially."

Hands instantly shot in the air. Soon enough, the class littered with hands raised in the air.

Oh it's on.

I grinned, striding towards the door. "Alright, imbeciles. Let's move."

The short bus ride to the middle of the forest was dreadful. I sat in the drivers seat, pining to get the hell off this bus. Loud shouts and stomps sounded from the back, causing a long exhale from me.

But with trying to keep up with the 'semi-cool' teacher act, I didn't say anything. Some of the students were actually beginning to trust me. There were actually a handful who came to talk to me about their own problems, whether it was something along the lines of 'I'm in love with this girl, but she doesn't even acknowledge that I exist' because that wasn't the most cliche thing ever, or 'My parents just don't get me anymore'.

Obviously, I didn't want to hear about these stories, but I had to. Rosa would usually just sit there with a piece of candy between her teeth and laugh. That... that helped me through most of it, although only then not laughing along with her was harder.

I was partially glad I cloaked the blondie, because if the students saw some of the things she did or heard what she said, I would be very much kicked out of the school.

And I'm not talking about anything sexual... for you see Rosa didn't do that type of thing. She was asexual, and a proud one at that. I believe the comfort most find in sex she found in food, and I didn't blame her for it one bit. She had always been like that, even though there were always protests from others. They would usually say it was just a phase, or she's hasn't found the right one. We all laughed it off at this point because it was so unoriginal.

I slowly came to a stop, loud whoops coming from the back once again. I hope what I was doing was worth it.

You're getting him soon. You're getting Excalibur soon.

—

After a short trek through the forest, I told everyone to huddle in a large group. There were about 20 of them in total, and most of them didn't want to get all together due to the fact that they'd be 'standing next to the smelly kid' or that they 'get weird around body heat'.

You see what I mean by dealing with these people?

But nonetheless, I told them what to do, and also told the witches in the group to form the foundations of a protection barrier. To this, the students sniggered. They'll see, I kept telling myself. It was like tutoring all over again in Camelot, where I wouldn't stop getting teased for not know basic defense moves. Back then, I wasn't that skilled with a sword because I only had my magic with me. But they didn't find that out until much later in my life.

Nonetheless, they complied. I flicked my fingers up, encasing all of us within a magical veil. With that I slowly rose my arms, a low voice consuming my tongue. "Ego ejus absorbens mortem, Et de dolore, In favilla resurgemus" Sparks began to make their way to my fingertips, but the student body remained still. "Ego ejus absorbens mortem, et de dolore, in favilla resurgemus", I spoke again, the ground surrounding us shaking heavily.

There were slightly gasps and murmurs among the group. "Ego ejus absorbens mortem, et de dolore, in favilla resurgemus!"

With the last chant, I rose my arms further, full on flames emitting from my palms. The trees around us braced themselves as the leaves took on the flame. The dirt beneath us shook feverishly and slowly two large snakes rose from the ground itself, both encased in deep orange flames. They slithered their way to the trees, breathing toxic fires onto more of the leaves and branches.

There were now shouts coming from the crowd, the huddling becoming more of a large terrified hug. I slowly gazed around us, watching the forest and clearing burn brightly in a blazing orange and red. The damage was persistent as it raged on, spreading further and further within the trees.

The snakes turned to me, hissing deeply in gratitude before combusting, the action itself causing the students to duck. But I was ready for it, for the sake deep tongue whipped out "Autem in ignes rursus ad inferos!"

All the fires started with the beasts and in the trees suddenly came rushing in towards me, slipping into my body as if I were absorbing it. The children screamed at me to run but I kept my place, tilting my head back to feel the rush of energy and magic flowing through my veins. As soon as the last spark touched my skin, the magic exploded once more around me, now causing a sort of pattern along my back.

Once the dirt settled, my eyes opened and sighed throughout the crowd

Once the dirt settled, my eyes opened and sighed throughout the crowd. The students stood in awe, some of their jaws literally dropped, causing a small, satisfied smile to creep on my lips. I even spied Josie and Landon gripping each other's hands in a terrified, romantic fit, again, making me want to vomit.

I slowly lifted the magical veil I placed over us, my hands creeping down. Ash from the burned trees fell slowly into our hair, littering the ground and shoes. Finally, I broke the overwhelming silence that danced between us. "So... one thing I would take away from my demonstration." My eyes scanned the frightened crowd of pupils, my gaze lingering on a few. Their eyes ripped from the environment, connecting with me. "Do not test my power. And do not tempt my rage."

The group slowly nodded in understanding, some of their jaws still slack.

"Good. Now let's go back inside." I quickly turned on my heels and strutted towards the bus, the burned wood crunching beneath my feet.

—

The rest of the day was quite satisfying. I was pretty sure this was only because I was still weening off the ecstasy of the demonstration. Roaming around the halls after classes was also heartwarming, as students huddled in their own cliches and whispered about the wonders that happened in the forest. I walked with pride, but much to my dismay, gossip only had to get so far before it lands on the headmasters desk.

Vardemus pulled me in his office as I walked past it, slamming the door shut as I stumbled in. Patting myself down I glared at him, "What the hell do you want?"

The old man sighed heavily, facing the door as he spoke, "You're being reckless." His hand was tracing idle patterns in the door. "I tell you that you can teach offensive spells and what do you do the next day? You literally almost burned a whole forest to the ground."

A hint of a smirk pulled at me, the surge of pride rushing through me. "The students didn't trust me, Headmaster. So it was only a display of power, nothing more."

Vardemus whipped around, a look of disproval written clearly on his face. "You were trying to scare those students... bend them to your will."

"Like you don't do the same thing," I snapped back.

He simply scoffed, "No, I don't. I might encourage them to use offense, but I don't bully people into submission." Vardemus rolled his eyes, "But I shouldn't be surprised. It's kind of your thing to do that."

A low growl erupted from my throat, "My thing?" I stepped closer to him. "Let me remind you, Vardemus, that I saved your life. Don't act like you have any right to insult me."

The old man furrowed his brows in frustration, "I already repaid your debt, Morgana, so I consider us even. I simply leveled out the playing field for us. And let's not have you forget that we have a partnership now."

I barked out a laugh. "So what? You expect us to be on good terms now that we have similar interests?"

"Precisely, Morgan le Fay."

"We are anything but on good terms. Although... I do have something in mind about this deal we have."

Vardemus' features soon showed interest in my words as I told him about the 'Plan B' that I have. He nodded along, but said nothing until I finished. "Very well. That can work just as well, but it would be more preferred if it were her uncle that came back into the world, and not Josie's darkness."

There was that phrase again... into the world. The fact that I didn't know what that meant made me feel slightly powerless, which is the last thing that I ever want. "What do you mean, 'into the world'?"

Vardemus chuckled mockingly, but he responded seriously. "Since you seriously don't know, I'll tell you... in sake of the plan of course." Contrary to his statement, he displayed a bit of amusement in his ancient eyes. "I hope you're aware that Malachai Parker was once trapped in a prison world made for May 10th, 1994 after reportedly murdering four of his siblings in revenge for-," I raised my hand and nodded, ushering him to go along. I knew all of that already. "Anyways, after he escaped that prison world, he became a heretic," I gritted my teeth at that world, but kept my mouth shut so he can finish explaining, "then was killed by Damon Salvatore. He went to Hell for his crimes, but he escaped by making a deal with Cade." My eyes widened in shock. No one has ever truly escaped from Cade. "But then he attempted to kill Josie and Lizzie, which resulted in the famous Bonnie Bennett to trap him in yet another prison world, which he's been stuck in for the last 16 years."

I stepped back, my legs hitting the desk harshly. It all started to make sense now. The restaurant I saw him in in the dream... the way he was screaming for the Bennett witch... and he said he was making a 'list' for the people he was planning on getting revenge on. "How are we even supposed to get him out then?"

Vardemus exhaled through his nose, flaring his nostrils. "We need this device, the ascendant. With that we can travel in and out of the prison world, and then we get him out."

I rose an eyebrow. "Firstly, it's going to be me not we. And second of all, where's the ascendant now?"

"I believe the device is with Josie's father, Alaric," he replied.

Crinkling my eyebrows, I asked, "Then how exactly do we get it?" But the answer came to me soon after my question.

Josie.

—

"So basically this dude's in some different dimension chained up in some retro restaurant?" Rosa popped a piece of gum in her mouth after snacking on some Red Vines. "Kinda sick, but whatever."

After telling her about the visit with Vardemus, Rosa seemed all but disappointed. This was completely unlike how I felt. It was a setback, because not only was the person I need not in this world, it was a difficult task to get him out. And not to mention this is the same man of who I left to the hands of the Parkers. Once he sees me, it's over. He'll hate me, no matter if I offer him a deal.

There's only one way to figure this all out.. I had to visit him again. Maybe it didn't have to be a physical interaction, but if I have to scour the dreamscape for him, then so be it.

I need Excalibur, no matter what the cost.

"I need to get some rest."

Rosa blew a bubble and popped it. "Um, you do realize that it's only 9, right?"

I nodded, "I know, but I have to see him again."

She laughed lightly, "So what you're saying is you're really desperate to see this man.... I see." I lightly slapped her arm, causing a laughing fit from her. "Hey! I'm just stating the obvious, Morgana. Is he even cute?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped back a little too harshly.

Rosa tugged at a grin pulling at her cheeks. "A little."

I rolled my eyes, shifting over to my bed. "I think not, Rosa. Anyways, goodnight."

She sniggered, "Goodnight, Morgana."

I settled in the bed, facing the wall. It took a while to slip into the deep sleep I had intended, as my mind raced thoughts of failure. But nonetheless after about an hour of contemplation, sleep overtook me.

—

My nostrils flared with brisk cold air, causing my senses to peak. I opened my eyes suddenly, looking around frantically. I was no longer in the dorm room, much less surrounded by the stale air in the diner I landed in before.

Instead, a snowy terrain was as far as the eye could see. Soft flakes of the snow coated the trees and ground, and slowly dusted my shoulders. The cool brisk wind suddenly blew, carrying a soft whine along with it. I turned against the wind, peering off in that direction. The wind bit at my ankles and my neck, causing a shiver.

I was deeply confused, wondering how I had gotten here instead of where I expected to go. But I walked against the harsh wind towards the sound. It was... close to crying but not quite. My fingers gripped at the long coat I was wearing, feeling the fur along the rim of my hood brushing against my cheeks.

The sound only grew louder as I went along, passing by vast trees and branches before I spotted a figure crouching down next to a large bush. They had their head in their hands, their shoulders shaking in a fierce tremble. But I kept on until I reached them... which turned out to be a him.

"Malachai?..." I spoke loudly against the rushing wind.

He whipped around and stood, gripping one of the many trees surrounding us. His watering eyes suddenly turned cold. "It's you again."

But instead of going after me like he had done last time, he just remained still. His cold gaze was calculating what to do, but I pressed, "How are we here?"

The hybrid scoffed. "You think I would answer you after what the hell you did to me?"

"It's a simple question," I snapped.

He sighed heavily. "This is a dream, Morgana. We could be anywhere we wanted."

"Well then why here?" It was the question that had been crushing at me... well, one of them.

The hard gaze he kept on me clicked away to the distance, and I see that sorrow filling it up again. I thought he was a sociopath. He's not supposed to feel this at all.

All I knew is... there's a lot more to his story than I thought.

"Quite frankly, I've been in enough prison worlds that sometimes they become my safe space," he finally turned back to me. "And you're standing in one right now. Or at least, the one that's in my head."

I mustered a chuckle. "Sounds pretty invasive."

Malachai stepped forward to which I swiftly leaned back. I didn't know if I had said something, or if he's switching up his 'emotions' again. "You do understand what this means though, right? You're powerless here."

"Then how were you able to siphon me before?" I raised a brow. True, I wasn't able to use my powers in these dreams, but I was able to give him magic.

He answered simply, "My mind, my rules."

My gaze slid off his into the distant trees. I spoke quietly, "How did you end up here?" It was an honest question.

"It seems like you're turning off your whole villain facade. Why?" I could feel his cold eyes burning into my forehead.

My eyes snapped back to his. "I asked you something first, Malachai."

He growled lowly at the name once more, "I told you before... don't call me that."

"Then what exactly should I call you then, hm? Hybrid?"

A chuckle spewed from his lips humorlessly. "Just call me Kai." He took a step back, his eyes slowly raking my figure. "To answer your question, this was one of the prison worlds I was sent to. Well... not exactly like the others," he took a deep breath in annoyance before continuing, "I wasn't meant to be here, but I did it as a favor for one of the Salvatore brothers as well as Bonnie Bennett," he flinched angrily at the name as it seethed from his lips, "who I had a thing for at the time... unfortunately. It was tragic really. Not the best time of my life, but I guess we all have our faults. One door closes, another opens."

"What do you mean by that?" I raised a brow.

Kai grinned maliciously. "Well, when I was trapped here after helping get Damon's psycho of a mother out, I discovered the original hybrids, or as we like to call them.... heretics."

There that word was again. I balled my fists by my sides, feeling my cold red knuckles turn white from the heat flaring in my bones. "Don't say that again."

He simply blinked. "What are you even talking about? Psycho?" He chuckled. "Trust me, I've been called worse."

I shook my head. "No. Heretic."

The word itself felt so foreign on my tongue, and it felt revolting. Frankly, he understood how serious I was about it because he responded, "Fine. You don't call me by my full name, and I don't say that word again." He shrugged. "It's easy enough, don't you think?"

"Got it," I huffed.

A moment of silence enveloped us, which was a bit harder for him as it was for me it seemed. "The real question here is why you're coming to me... now." A smirk tugged up at him, "And don't give me the whole 'I just wanted to see how you were doing' because that's not gonna cut it. We all know you're extremely selfish."

"Like you aren't?"

"I'm selfish for my own reasons, Morgana." He tilted his head to the side, taking a breath. "And time and time again it's proven that there's no point in being otherwise."

I bit the inside of my cheek, looking off to the side. "Was this one of those times?"

"Yes. No thanks to you," he snapped back.

Scrunching my nose, I scoffed, "I didn't put you here, Kai. How is this my fault?"

"None of this would've happened if you had just taken me that night."

I whipped around and started walking off, blowing out some steam. I couldn't handle this. Proposition or not, he's not going to say yes to me.

A distant growl behind me snatched me from my short thoughts. "See? You're not even sorry for it!"

I turned back around slowly to him, my eye twitching. "Of course I am. I just don't have the energy to be guilt tripped." I tried to keep a calm demeanor but it was slowly slipping.

"You expect me to believe that?" He sneered, "You're supposed to be this 'mega-powerful' witch, and you can't even handle a simple 'No' from Joshua Parker."

I balled my fists, digging the nails into my palms. "Don't. Just don't."

He tilted his head back and laughed. "What? And let me guess, you've come to me to help you get Excalibur."

He knew.

"Yes. But I've come to you with a proposal..."

"Spare me, Morgana." He stepped towards me quickly, his hand reached out towards me. A twisted snarl was set upon his lips as he seethed, "I think it's time you woke up."


	13. Favored

The pain was so real.

It felt as if a pair of hands were gripping fiercely onto my arms, shooting shockwaves into my nerves while I jerked awake. It happened again, the way I woke up so intensely. But this time, Rosa was hovering over me like a crane.

Her features were full of nothing less than concern. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I saw him again," the words came out with ease. "And I think he siphoned me awake." I quickly removed my blanket and looked over at me forearms, trying to find any bruises. But there was nothing there.

Rosa only groaned. "You know, it's 5 in the morning but I have to address this." My eyes shot up to hers. "You've been acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, like...." she thought on for a moment. "You've always had this really 'badass' look about you, but it's fading." I scrunched my nose in confusion. "Like your whole villain demeanor is flickering, and I think it's because of him."

'It seems like you're turning off your whole villain facade.'

He said the same thing. "There's nothing going on, Rosa. I mean, I've only seen him twice, it would be so cliche and irresponsible of me to automatically start having feelings."

She nodded slowly, but I could still see the disbelief in her look. "Alright, well did he say yes to your proposal?" She slid onto the bed, her feet dangling from the side.

"I... I tried telling him but he didn't want to hear it."

"Well then we have to go through with Plan B."

I shook my head vigorously. "No."

"What do you mean No? See, this is exactly what I'm talking about, Morgan." She exhaled loudly, tearing her eyes from me. "In the past, you would've easily agreed that this is the best thing for us, but ever since that first dream..."

My eyes remained steady on her temple. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Her head quickly whirled towards me, her short blonde waves bouncing. Her voice suddenly softened, like she figured it all out. "Was it because of '91?"

I cast my gaze downward. "It's.... I guess. He's really mad about it. Not just mad, he feels betrayed and somehow it's getting to me. Maybe because...."

"Uther did the same thing to you." She finished off my statement accurately. "You both had cruel fathers, I get it."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "So it's not that I have feelings for him, it's just that I feel.... empathetic."

Silence endowed the room, the only sound was the songs of birds outside. They seemed to tell a tale that I had been living. My life.

And that's all I listened to as steady breaths came from me and Rosa by my side. Orange light slowly poured through the window, giving a shine to the saddened look on my features. As much as I hate to say it, I don't want to leave him again. The birds sang this too. They said it so fluently and clearly that even Rosa noticed.

Her eyes were stuck on me, but she finally said, "Alright, we'll give it a week. And if Josie or even Lizzie doesn't come up and start talking to you... we have to turn one of them."

I sharply inhaled, the breath nearly sticking in my throat. "Fine."

Satisfied, Rosa leaped up from the bed and went straight for the fridge. This could only lighten my spirits a bit.

A bit.

—

Josie's POV:

I remembered her. Hope.

That's all that was on my mind since I shook everyone with the magic blast. Well... not all. As it wasn't just me that remembered.. it was him too.

The only person that I had been counting on to keep me in check.

Landon had spoken to me briefly on those docks while I stared aimlessly into the lake. He was going to leave me. He was going to go back to her as if I never existed. Just like everyone else that leaves me. He said that he needed time, but he's just saying that to let me down slowly. I know it.

Perhaps it really wasn't Lizzie that's been the broken one all this time, it's me. I'm always in her shadow, unnoticed by others like I was a side piece.

I was the seconds that no one wanted, and it hurts.

Perhaps that's where all that rage came from. All that energy that I put into those dark spells. Maybe I crave it... digging deeply into the darkest places of myself because that's where I feel safe and.... and wanted. And now that she's back, everything's going to go back to the way things were... for everyone.

As much as this dark magic is consuming me from the inside out, I can't do it. I can't dig myself into that deep hole just to get stuck there. I didn't want to end up like him.

"If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here."

Morgana. She's the one thing that hasn't changed since I got back those memories. She wasn't here when Hope was practically running things.

Maybe I can talk to her... about all of this. About everything. And for once in my life I won't sound insane.

Everything was white noise and static. All the lectures, meals, and conversations. It was all just a blur in the day while everyone spoke of her. They all remembered her because of me. Because I broke that spell, everything would change. It was like there were screams of her in people's memories, but only whispers of gratitude towards me.

I asked Mom about the subject before I did it and she said people should know the truth, even if it hurts them. But honestly it only seems to be hurting me, and the thought of it is absolutely shattering.

I didn't trust Morgana in the slightest. The way she asked about my family the first hour that we met, and the way she stares at me during lectures. It was nothing less than creepy.

It was bad enough when Hope kept talking to Landon while our memories of her were gone. That's partly what fueled me to use that spell, to put my trust in Vardemus.

I... I just can't do this alone anymore.

Morgana rapped her pen on her desk repeatedly as we studied our newest batch of monsters for the week. Her display of power yesterday.... was nothing short of terrifying. Terrifying and beautiful.

I held onto Landon's hand in horror as I witnessed the fire snakes rise from the dirt and blow nearly the whole forest down. As we walked back to the bus, about half a mile of our trek was just ashes. The white flakes covered our shoes and dusted our shoulders.

But under that fascination was a simmering curiosity. Who was she really? She obviously just can't be some normal witch, it just doesn't make sense. No one I've ever encountered, save for perhaps Freya Mikaelson can perform such a feat. And something tells me she isn't part of that family. So where does she fit into all this?

I glanced up at her as the thoughts pass me by, only to see her staring right back at me. Her eyebrow quirked up slightly, as if to ask where my mind was. My eyes quickly went right back down to the long pages in the textbook. Just creepy. That's what she was.

The bell rang slowly and dreadfully, like the bells of the apocalypse. Maybe it was.

I slowly stalked to her desk, only to find her gaze trailing from the book in her hands up to my eyes in amusement. "Josette Saltzman."

I put on a grin smile. "Professor." Morgana only blinked. In the silence she seemed to ask me what I was doing there, so I answered. "I wanted to take you up on that offer about... talking to you."

Something remarkable yet unreadable flashed through her eyes, flickering over her features. Relief?Euphoria? I couldn't pinpoint it, but it was positive. For her at least. "Of course, sit down." She gestured cautiously to the seat in front of her. I didn't even get to fully sit before she asked. "What seems to be on your mind?"

I had to push through this. "I... everything seems to be falling apart around me." She tilted her head slightly. "Hope Mikaelson came back... and Landon is going to pick her and leave me behind. It's just-"

"Wait." Morgana quickly put her hand up. Her eyes flicked up to across the room, her expression now turning completely negative. "The Mikaelson girl? What does she have to do with anything?" Her gaze finally settled on me again, training.

"Everything! She has to do with everything," I fumed. "Her and Landon used to be this epic love or whatever. And then she went inside the Malivore pit, and it erased her from all our minds. So when she was passing by here, none of us knew who she was. But it seemed suspicious to me, you know? So I went to Freya Mikaelson, which turned out to be her aunt." I bit the inside of my cheek, casting my eyes elsewhere as the sudden pang of guilt and rage passed through me again. "And she told me how to break the spell that blocked the memories of her... and I did it. And now... I thought I would feel better about it, but... everything only feels worse."

The lady exhaled heavily and pursed her lips. It took her a moment to respond, while her eyes were once again fixed on the other side of the room. "Is that the only thing you're worried about?... I get it, I really do. About someone you care for betraying you for someone else. But surely that's not the only thing... maybe it's not the thing rooting all this insecurity and powerlessness."

I could only respond as quickly as I understood what she was getting at. "I.... I don't know." And it's true, I didn't know. What else, if not Hope, could be fueling this hate inside me?

"I also know a lot of things that others don't... such as your family history. And it's place in dark magic."

"Are you suggesting that this has something to do with my family?..." The question flew from my lips before I could think twice. It only made Morgana laugh lightly, a twisted smile tugging her cheeks.

"Yes," She simply put.

"But how? I know about the Merge and the Gemini Coven, but how does that connect to all of this?"

She hummed in reply, "It has everything to do with the Merge, and yet nothing to do with it. See, the Gemini Coven no longer exists. In fact, it only has three living members... kind of." She spoke matter of factly, like she studied all of this. "The Curse of the Gemini Twins is very real. It's been a thing for centuries, especially among the Parker family. That certain family has a lot of mental illness swarming through it... and it doesn't just happen, it's a gradual process."

"So... you're saying that because I'm part of this family and the fact that I have to do this Merge is the reason I'm like this?"

"Precisely."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" I asked softly.

Something flickered in Morgana's eyes as a smile twitched up her lips. "Well..." she drawled, "have you ever considered asking someone about this that's been in the same situation as you?" 

I furrowed my brows, confused. "Isn't that what I'm doing now?"

"No," she shook her head. "I mean, yes. But no. I'm not talking about me... I'm talking about someone that's been in the same exact circumstance as you. Same family, same Merge."

The realization dawned on me after a minute or so. "Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to see my uncle. He killed my mom and he's dangerous."

She shook her head sadly. "Listen... I'm not asking you to bring him out into the real world, I'm just saying you should talk with him. I'll be there with you if that's any comfort."

I vigorously shook my own head. "No. I refuse to go and see him after everything he's done. And how dare you ask that of me!"

I was fuming. The audacity.

The older witch exhaled through her nose. "Alright, well you asked me for advice, so I gave it."

"I never asked you-"

"Maybe not directly, but it sure seemed like it to me," She hummed.

I quickly brushed up from the chair, a snarl on my lips. "I can't even believe I actually came to you for any sort of counseling." And with that I stormed out.

But I swear, I could see Morgana smiling.


	14. Patience

Morgana's POV:

"Why the hell were you smiling?" Rosa questioned me harshly as we sat in one of the booths at the Mystic Grill. "Like you achieved something... which you obviously didn't."

I simply shrugged after sipping some Coke. "Because I did."

My partner picked up another fry, pointing it at me. "No you didn't. I was there. You practically drove the poor girl away."

"Nooo," I clarified, "I made her think."

"Think about how ridiculous you are, sure. Not about the plan."

I sighed heavily, "Rosa..."

"What?" She snapped back.

"I have the thought in her head, right? The idea of her family being the problem... so if she continues to have problems with no solutions, she'll start to believe me." I gestured out and grinned. It was only common sense.

Rosa thought on for a minute, stuffing her face with food in the process. "But... how are you so sure she won't find a way to solve her issues with that girl?"

"We'll make sure of it." Before I could get another sip of my soda, the waitress cane by with our meals, which we scarfed down.

Mid-chew, Rosa snickered, "Ah, so I see that the real Morgan's back."

I rolled my eyes, "I've always been here Rosa." I've always been here.

But I hadn't, not for everyone. Not for the one person I needed to get my life back. And with these past couple dreams, I can tell exactly how he feels about it. I let him down.

I'm not supposed to care. But the fact... the fact that it happened to me too... it scares me. And it's forcing me to feel regret. And that's something I don't feel.

Maybe Rosa's right. Maybe I'm shutting off this whole villain demeanor for this one hybrid. But it's too fucking cliche.

Perhaps... it's just empathy. That's what it is, and that's all it'll ever be.

"Morgan... you alright?" I heard Rosa's voice call out softly across from me.

I blinked, turning to her and beginning to eat. I hadn't even started. "Yeah.. just thinking."

"You know," she started, her mouth full of food, "you've been doing this thinking thing a lot lately."

Totally thrown off from my previous dark thoughts, I chuckled in response, "What? Is that only supposed to be for you or something?"

"No, you idiot," she kicked me playfully under the table, "it's just not a you thing. You're the impulsive one."

"What about Serena?"

Rosa cracked a smile, "Never mind... she's the impulsive one. You're just... you."

—

July 1887: Whitechapel, London

"I don't have the patience for this, Mister Alberton," I snarled, tapping my long fingers along the wood of the table. "You were supposed to bring me the funds a fortnight ago, and yet you're still delaying. And for what?"

"Mor- Lady Morgana, I'm really trying to get it all together. But with the tithing from the Church and the newest taxes, it's been hard."

"No," I curled my fingers in, "it's been two weeks. I don't care about what kind of situation you've been in. I open heartedly gave you extra food... out of generosity, and kindly asked you to pay it back. The Night Riders need to eat too, don't forget."

"I know.."

"No you don't." Serena bared her teeth, clearly frustrated. "We asked, and we shall receive. That's what we do, Thomas."

Rosa chimed in, "You should really know this by now."

The man seemed to be weak in the knees, as his chest nearly dropped to the floor. "I... I'll get it to you."

I glanced over at Rosa for a second, noticing black veins trickling underneath her eyes. I spoke harshly to Thomas Alberton after I snapped my eyes back at him, "No. You won't."

"W-What do you mean?" We allowed the religious merchant to continue for a bit longer. "I promise I-I'll get it to you."

There was fear in his voice. True fear, rooted from our reputation throughout England and most of Western Europe. People believed in us... believed in our ruthlessness and our supposed gratitude. That's what they lived for.

And we lived for their fear. And in turn for their fear, their respect. No one stood in our way because we didn't break. There were no exceptions to what we did. No one could sway us in a different direction.

Serena's growl pulled me from my thoughts. She rose her hand up, her fingers curled deeply into her palm. She flanked my right side, as usual.

She's only been doing this for a few years now. I took her under my wing when she was 15. She was impatient and impulsive... like I was when I was her age. Her oak eyes were so full of life, of excitement. And I planned on giving it to her.

I noticed the impatience in her growl, the way she shifted her legs. I couldn't let this go any farther. My voice was like crystal cut glass, "Since you refused to pay us back... I'll take my form of payment a different way." My gaze went straight to the only vampire in the room and I grinned a ferocious smile, "Rosa?"

With the first syllable of her name, the only Rider vampire lunged forward. The darkened veins under her eyes became more prominent as she quickly gripped the man's shoulders.

Mister Thomas Alberton reeled out a curdling scream which stretched his lips thin while Rosa sunk her fangs into his neck. Serena and Rosa smiles only slightly, as Serena tightened her fist.

I blinked, only now noticing that all the blood from the Thomas' lower half rushed up to where Rosa's lips pursed. And not because she was feeding.

Serena was quite literally pulling up his blood. She was bending it. Controlling it.

This is why I love her as I did Rosa. She was different... and special. Exactly like me.

Alberton's body sunk under Rosa's fingertips, dropping to the wooden floor of the dining room.

Serena seethed, "Who's next?"

—

"I guess you're right," I shrugged, picking at the leftover food. "Serena also does some thinking..."

Rosa exhaled softly, "I miss her." The statement came out blatantly, her eyes downcast to her plate.

"We'll figure this out, alright?" I reached over, laying my free hand over hers. "As soon as we get somewhere reliable, we'll call her back."

"I know, it's just... she doesn't deserve to be alone."

"But she has us... what do you mean?"

"No. We left her hundreds of miles away... and as much as she denies it, I'm pretty sure she's hurt." Rosa's voice hardened.

I had no idea. Here I was, thinking only of myself... no. I'm not doing this just for me. Rosa and Serena will be by my side when I get Excalibur.

I'll make sure of it.

"I'll talk to her, Rosa. She'll understand." I bit the inside of my cheek. "I... I didn't intend on any of this."

Silence enveloped us at the table. Others bustled around us, but we devoured the stillness between us.

"I know you didn't," Rosa curled her hand around, squeezing mine. The same soft smile sat on her lips. The one that reassured me. "I'm just worried for everyone... you know how I am."

I could only chuckle, "Of course I know. It's why I keep you around."

This cracked a grin on Rosa, her other hand playfully swinging and batting my arm. We threw each other in a laughing fit, "Oh! It's the only reason?!"

I wheezed, "You know damn well it is!"

Rosa nearly rolled over in her chair, "You remember when those reporters came to us in Whitechapel after I killed Alberton?"


	15. Alone

Kai's POV:

Not again.

Though I'm not surprised.

And here was just another day, waking up to this miserable hell. I jolted awake, and I could feel the sweat beading down once again along my temple. I was still trapped in this damn chair, unable to do anything besides think and sleep. Same as any other prison world, I guess.

There was yet another surprise... I was alone. Completely and utterly alone like I have been since birth.

It wasn't like I could actually do anything about it. Anything but think... and sleep.

I couldn't speak. Couldn't move. I wish I could scream to the heavens, or run myself over until that would get boring.

Sleep.

There it was again. That thought that's been in my head for a few weeks now. Whenever I get a chance to get comfortable in my own rotting skin, a small voice tells me to sleep. It lulls me to it like one of those stereotypical moms. One that I definitely didn't have.

Red and green.

Those are the colors I associate now from whenever I sleep. I can't put my finger on why. But for some reason, the colors are super specific.

The red... it's a sort of fiery, gingery red. It's much the flickering ends of the flame, but nonetheless consumes all of you. It's also very provocative and alluring, which pulls me to sleep every day or night.. whatever the fuck it is at this point.

And the green... like a swim of treetops, much like the ones I used to play in in Portland as a kid. By myself, obviously. But not just that, there was a bit of resentment swirling within that green. That type of thing shouldn't happen with a color. But it was there, not entirely prominent but maybe just enough so that I noticed.

Maybe it's a person, or an animal. Definitely not any animal that I ever heard of.

Christmas? That kind of festive, jolly, fake happiness planted on everyone's faces. I never really liked Christmas. Sure, the food was great (if the meat wasn't dry) but the rest was just awful. I never really got presents, besides maybe from Jo or Joey sometimes.

Their present-giving or whatever they liked to call it didn't happen every year either, so I found it extremely unreliable. Unreliable.... like a lot of other things in my life.

And those years that I didn't get a present made me feel alone, yet again. Like I just wasn't important enough. That's how it was in my younger years at least. But as I grew older, year by year, it felt numb. I didn't care. I didn't care if no one noticed me while I was forcibly stuck in my room. I didn't care if no one checked on me. I had my thoughts and my isolation to keep me company. That was my present to myself, and no one could take that away from me.

At least, not until she came. Even though I saw her only once, it made all the difference. That hunting knife was a present. It was a stepping stone for doing what I deeply wanted to do all along.

But then she left me. Like everyone leaves. She left me to my own devices and my own demise, I guess.

Of course, Joshua blamed me when Morgana killed my mom. That only made the isolation and abuse worse.

January 1992: Portland, Oregon

I clutched the velvet sweater around my torso, my breaths shallow as I walked through the nearby forest. I had to. I could hear his distant screams from behind me.

"Malachai, come back here!" my father's voice echoed somewhere behind me. "You did this to our family! To the coven!"

I refused to run anymore. The air out here was stale and it was colder than usual. My legs were close to numb, but I had to keep moving.

"You and that bitch probably wanted your mother dead! You killed her, and you'll pay for your sins!" The voice was getting closer. My father's raspy tones grew deeper as he tried to close in on me. Yet I continued ahead.

I was alone. No, I didn't conspire with that woman.. I didn't know who it was it. 'Morgana' my father said... and he was scared of her.

Joshua Parker, the all powerful Gemini Coven leaver was scared of another witch. But how? And why?

"I'll kill you with my own two hands before I let you become the leader of this coven, Malachai!"

Of course, he caught me. I was curled up in a ditch waiting for someone, anyone to come to my rescue. Why did I have any hope for that? Any hope that maybe that woman knew where I was...

I mentally shook my head.

I was alone. And I'll always be alone.

—

Morgana's POV:

"So you're just going to wait it out?" Serena's dull voice ran through the speaker.

"Isn't that what you're doing anyway, Serena?" I snapped. "Sorry... I've just had a long day. These kids are just so.. "

"Trust me, I get it." She replied. "I just don't know what the hold up is. I mean, I understand about Valerie, but why is this one so hard to find?"

Wait.. she didn't know? "Didn't Rosa tell you the whole situation?"

"No... what even is there to know? It's another hybrid, that's all."

I laughed humorlessly, "There's a whole lot more to it, Serena." And with that, I told her. The dreams, his identity, everything. Only silence ensued on the other end of the line. "So, yeah. It's a lot more complicated than I originally thought."

Serena sighed, "Yeah... and just when I thought things were going to be fine."

"They are!" I nearly shouted. "Trust me, I'm handling it."

"Handling it, Morgan? Is this what you call handling it? Because all that you've told me is that we need to take a forceful approach because clearly you don't have it handled." Her voice nearly became static through the other end of the line.

My mouth hanged in shock. Never had she snapped in such a way at me. Sure, she was the hardheaded one, but she never raised her voice at me. All the frustration from this whole Kai situation down to her bashing me raised my blood to a boil. "Don't you forget that I gave you this life, Serena." I tried to keep my voice steady, "When I tell you I'm handling it, that's exactly what it means."

Serena shortly huffed, "Fine. But don't come to me until you've actually got him." Three consecutive beeps followed.

She even fucking hung up on me.

I bit my lip, slamming the phone down on the bed before laying on it. My eyes were trained on the ceiling, hoping that at least soon, I'll get that damn ascendant off that brat's hands. And I'll be on my way.

I have to find a way to convince him. Him...

Only imagining how it would all play out made me more anxious.

Those mischievous eyes that practically knew every move that I was planning on making. That shit-eating grin. The smile that I hated with every inch of me. Part of me wanted to smack it off him, but I couldn't.

I couldn't. I had to endure this pain for only a bit longer until I got Excalibur. Then I'd perform that little task for him. That little task of killing his family. It's not like I hadn't done it before. Although last time it wasn't because I owed it, it's because they owed me.

I've never really owed anybody anything, besides maybe my allegiance to Rosa and Serena. Just the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach.

Just as I thought of her, my second came bursting through the door. "Guess what?" She practically squealed in excitement.

I turned only my head towards her, my body feeling numb. "Hm?"

"She's going to do it."

"Who?"

"Josie," Rosa skipped to my bed, plopping down on it. "I just saw her talking to herself in the library, talking herself into talking to you about it."

"Wait, what do you mean? You mean.."

She quickly cut me off, "Yes! She wants to get the ascendant and use it.. she just wants to tell you in a way that doesn't make it seem like she was in the wrong."

Brat... "Of course, she would."

Her face dropped, "Wait.. you don't seem as excited as you should be, Morgan. This is our chance! Your chance!" Her hands reached out to shake me, but I pulled away.

"I just... I got off the phone with Serena, and she doesn't think we're doing the right thing, waiting it out."

"But..," she sighed, "I understand how she feels. I suppose you told her everything?"

"Yeah, but she still thinks we should just steal the ascendant and run with it." I bit my lip, still a bit frustrated from the way she handled it.

"That's what I thought too, Morgan. Must I remind you that she's the one with like zero patience?" Rosa nudged my leg, "She's the impulsive one."

I chuckled, reminiscing on the dinner we had a few nights ago. "And I'm just Morgan, right?"

Rosa laughed, "Exactly! See, you're getting it." And with that she let all jokes aside as she spoke in a calmer tone, "Listen, I get why she's mad. But she's gotta be patient like the rest of us. And luckily.. the wait's almost over. Now... Josie also said that she doesn't actually have the ascendant. That she has to get it from her dad or something..."

"Wait...," shit, "so all this time and she didn't even have it?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure her dad's gonna give it to her, right?"

"Maybe. I really hope so."


	16. Fatalist

I was already prepared for Josie to tell me of her mistakes. I even played it out multiple times, either her coming up to me after class or mistakenly bumping into me in the hallway. In my head she would always tell me the same thing. "I was wrong, Professor. You need to help me." I even added that extra, "Please.", for good measure but I was sure it wouldn't happen.

When she finally built up the courage to talk to me days later, it didn't go nearly like I imagined it'd be.

I was headed to Vardemus' office to try and change our deal, that maybe him working with me wasn't such a good idea. Just having someone outside my circle doesn't feel right.

Especially to one that owed me at one point.

Right when I was about to step in, Josie nearly ran into me with her books, peering up at me with huge eyes. Rosa wasn't with me, but I could just hear her laughter.

"Yes?" I wasn't in the mood to lend my manners.

"I... I really need to talk to you about something, Professor," her voice was peppered with regret. Did she do something?

"Right here? Or..."

She scrunched her brows, "No."

I blinked after a moment, waiting for her to continue. What am I supposed to do? Ask her again? We both looked on at one another for a bit, making the already tense situation just awkward at this point.

"We'll do it tomorrow," she finally said confidently.

Completely thrown off by what she confessed, I nearly choked on my saliva. "What?" A couple weeks ago, she was totally turned off by the idea of visiting her uncle. But now she wants to do it as soon as possible?

What happened?

And I asked her just that in a small voice, "Did something happen for you to have such a change of heart?"

Her gaze turned troubled, as if she'd seen a dead body not too long ago. Did she?

She shook her head, "Just... a pile up of things, I guess."

So he was right. She was going through things on her own, and me being patient had played off. Wait till I tell Serena about this. What'll she say then?

"I'll try and help you as much as I can, is there anything I could do?"

"I have to get this thing from my dad.. he's the one that has it," she confessed. But I already knew that.

I nodded solemnly, not wanting to give her the knowledge that I knew most of the things she was telling me. "I don't know what you're talking about... what thing?"

Her eyes locked with mine and scanned them, I guess trying to find any suspicion. She finally said, "It's this relic that the Gemini Coven made.. an ascendant. It'll give me access to where he is so I can see him."

I nodded once again, following along.

It wasn't just me that was counting on this though, but the very person I was going to see before she interrupted me. I shook my head mentally, getting the images of talking to Vardemus out of my thoughts.

"You said you wanted to do this tomorrow?" I asked. "Why so soon?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, her thoughts troubling her deeply. "I... I just need to find someone who knows what's happening to me."

The sudden urge to tell her what I know crossed me rapidly. I already knew Kai's situation, that maybe he could help her, but probably not.

I never see her with her father, but I don't feel like she's being put through the same hell as he did. So how could he possibly help her?

"Well... is there anything that I could help you with?" I offered. I guess I've been put in the depressing situation and state of mind of which she was in now.

She looked up to me again. "I- I don't know how to explain it. It's like all this stuff is building inside me, and I just can't release it. So, I feel like I'm being pulled into this dark side of me which I don't want to... I don't want to see that side of me again."

Genuine concern panged through my body. Was I feeling sorry for her? I instinctively spoke out of turn, "And you think that seeing your sociopathic uncle will help?"

Confusion flickered over her features. "Didn't you recommend that to me?"

"Yes- Yes of course," I quickly stumbled over my words. Now I'm looking like the dumbass here. "I was just making sure this is what you want."

She was so sure of herself when she gave a curt nod and swiftly walked around me and away. I glanced back at her, my emerald eyes widening slightly from the sure confidence that she had in her sudden decision.

I decided at that moment to not go and see the headmaster, but instead I headed to the common room, where I found Rosa snacking on a blood bag and reading a magazine. She sensed my presence, snapping her eyes up. "What did he say?"

Then she noticed my countenance.

"What happened?"

I guess my face was in such a state of shock from the interaction that she knew right then that it wasn't from the old man. "She came."

Rosa nearly spit out her drink, "She what?"

I sighed, "Josie, she talked to me. She wants to do the visit tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" she shrieked.

—

Dinner was silent. We didn't even make any plans on what I was going to say, and because I was anxious. Anxious of the fact that once I see Kai, he'll know who I am. He'll remember all our conversations from the dreams we shared, and instantly reject me.

But, I'm Morgan le Fay. Head of the Night Riders, rightful Queen of Camelot, and an empty, unbreakable soul. This shouldn't scare me. For some reason though, it was. I was utterly terrified. 

Rosa didn't notice my troubled aura like she usually did. She was chowing down on her food, occasionally talking about what we'd do once we get the sword. 

"Okay, so after you get the sword with that guy... then you're going to help him, right? After that whole mess, then I think we should first start with England," she rambled profusely, "I mean, it's where this all started, and it's our home. I'm sure it won't be that hard to bend them all to our will. And then, we should dominate the rest or Europe along with the Middle East and Asia. You don't want to hop around the continents, am I right?" The vampire giggled, chewing on her string beans. "Honestly, North America should be saved for last... it's annoying enough that we have to be here now," she rolled her eyes.

I let out a ghost of a smile. The thoughts of world domination always seemed like a child's fantasy, but achievable if I had that sword. But now that I'm getting even a little close to having it in my hands... it seems like it's yet again unattainable. 

Maybe it's because I'm just excited. Or perhaps, it's something more. 

"You can't go through with this Morgana. It's not only for your sake, it's for the world too."

Merlin's words hit me like a boulder, causing my heart to leap. I whirled around in my chair, my eyes scanning the room for the skinny bastard. He was nowhere to be found, but his words of 'advice' struck a nerve within me. 

The vampire, yet again, didn't notice. Instead, she was digging in her roast chicken.

__

The dreams that plagued me that night weren't what I intended them to be. I expected to see Kai... anywhere really. But I instead saw visions, or flashes of objects.

A sword. It was silver with a golden rim, delicately handled in a feminine palm. But... there was blood on it. A ravaging stain of human blood covered the bottom half of the blade.

A mask. It was a full face mask, completely made out of medal. And it was ancient, for there were rust stains seeping through the edges. Nonetheless, it was beautiful. Designs of flowers and vines covered the area of it, etched in like stone.

A dagger. The same type of patterns from the mask were lined out on the dagger's hilt. It was also made from the same material as the mask, the same rust patterns lined out the sharp edges. Although.. there was blood on this too. But it was a much darker crimson than the sword's. As if it was a different creature altogether that was injured by it.

These three items flashed in my mind all night, nearly driving me insane. But when I awoke, the feeling of anger and madness seeped away.

Class that day went smoothly as usual. There was a new kid in the class, a vampire. He had a look of mischief in his eyes when he walked through the threshold of the door, but once his eyes connected with mine, his ego faltered.

He knew who I was. This could be a problem.

I glanced over at Rosa, who was digging into a plate full of pancakes. A nudged her discreetly, nodding into the direction of the new vamp. Her eyes fleeted from her food, widening once they saw his discolored countenance.

Shit.

•••

Sneak Peak of Chapter 17: Spin Doctors

My eyes watered as they carried themselves towards the sound. Two figures stood before me. Bonnie Bennett probably messing around and leaving mannequins to rack up my emotions, yet again.

That is, until one of them spoke. "Oh.... he's desiccating." It was a girl, a young woman. I couldn't really get a good look at her, tired eye muscles and all. But I could hear her rummaging through her bag when I smell it.

Blood bags. Yes.


	17. Spin Doctors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Why is it that any one decision   
> always seems too small to be the biggest   
> decision of your life ?"

I tried to keep my mind off the new vampire in class, but he seemed to disappear as quickly as he came. Shortly after the lesson, the twin siphon showed up at my desk with the device... the ascendant. I haven't seen one for myself, but it looked like something out of a steampunk shop.

Gears were laid out inside and out, gold and silver glints were shining. It was uniquely beautiful, but just to think that Kai Parker was used to using these was slightly heart aching. 

I told her to meet me tonight out in the courtyard, to which she agreed almost gladly.

~

Josie held out the round ascendant, its metal glinting in the moonlight. A small chuckle escaped her lips. "So... are you ready, Professor?" She glanced up at me. 

My breath wavered. Finally. I couldn't show it though. I blinked a few times, ripping my eyes from the distance. "As ready as I'll ever be to see a prisoner, I guess."

Her small laugh calmed my nerves in the slightest. She suddenly pulled a vial from her jacket pocket. Full of a crimson liquid. Blood. My eyes narrowed towards it, confused. "What's that for?" I asked nonchalantly. 

"Oh.." she popped it open. "So, my aunt made the ascendant, so her blood is needed to open it." Noted. She glanced up at me, an eyebrow raised up. "Why?"

I shrug in response. "Surprisingly enough, I've never dabbled in prison world magic. So, it's interesting to learn how it's used." Lord, I truly need to learn where I got this quick tongue from. It surely wasn't my dickhead of a father. 

Josie nodded, pouring a drop of the blood on the contraption, gears clinking in response. A small hum resounded from my throat as light shone around us. 

She reached a hand out after putting the closed vial back in her jacket. "Uncle Kai... here we come."

A bit too quickly, my hand shot towards hers, gripping it as we are both whisked away from this world.

Kai's POV

They used to say that when you listen to something on repeat for a certain period of time, you eventually learn to drown it out. But I fucking swear, it's not true in the slightest. Spin Doctors just keeps on going. And I hate it no less than when it first played. 

I can feel my eyes skirt around the room. By now, I know how many tiles are on this god forbidden floor, how many dirty ass cracks are on the ceiling. 

Do I regret carrying that axe around that damned building looking for my darling nieces? Ha. 

That's a laugh. 

Every blood cell pumping throughout my body feels tired. I don't know, maybe there's three... four left. I can't feel much else. My body is numb, still strapped to this chair Bonnie Bennett chained me to 11 years ago. 

A loud thump crashed ahead of me. 

Hmmmmm, never heard that before. See, my heart would be racing in surprise, but alas, no fucking blood. 

My eyes watered as they carried themselves towards the sound. Two figures stood before me. Bonnie Bennett probably messing around and leaving mannequins to rack up my emotions, yet again. 

That is, until one of them spoke. "Oh.... he's desiccating." It was a girl, a young woman. I couldn't really get a good look at her, tired eye muscles and all. But I could hear her rummaging through her bag when I smell it.

Blood bags. Yes.

The young woman took one out, and slowly approached me, my vision becoming slightly clearer. Her hair was cropped at her shoulders, a medium-dark brown. Her eyes were the same color, peering down at me as she slid the blood bag across my lips. 

My face lunged forward, my teeth sinking into the bag. The woman squeezed the bag, getting the most out of it. 

Surely, my senses became clearer. That damn song rang louder in my ears, the A/C blowing in our faces. As I sucked out the last drop, a sastified sigh escaped my lips. The woman looked down at me, her brown eyes narrowing in something like... reluctance. 

So, this wasn't a rescue mission. 

Finally, the silence broke. "Hi. I'm... Josie." 

No. No. No.

Of course it had to be my niece. The little twerp continued. "I'm not sure if you remember..." Of course I remember. I internally sighed. "I'm your niece. It's been a while since I last saw you. I honestly... don't even remember you. But, there's something coming up. The merge." As the blood ran back into my cheeks, my eyes narrowed. I let her speak, for the sake of it. "And I'm just... scared I guess. And I know you also went through it, and you're also a siphon. So..." Josie took a few steps back to where she was before. 

That's when I noticed... 

There was someone else behind her. Another woman. She was quiet, which slightly peaked my curiosity. She was slightly older than Josie, maybe by like 6 years or so. 

Her hair seemed to be touched by a flame, for her long locks curled around her arms in a red rage. 

But her eyes.

Her eyes bored into me in a icy cold stare. They were forest green, much like the leaves of those vast trees in the forest of Mystic Falls back in the circling nightmare of 1994. Her gaze never swayed from my direction, roaming my figure. And not in some primal, sexual way either. It's was more, calculating. 

Like she was trying to add something up in her mind that only she knew about. Something was off about her, but I can't quite put my finger on it. 

My attention snapped back to my irritable niece. I finally spoke. "Hm, so what was it exactly you came to me for?" I let out a chuckle. "Oh, not to be rude or anything, but you've grown up so well, into a most ravishing young woman."

Josie's countenance poured through with disgust. "Ugh. No wonder my father didn't want me seeing you. You're just a creep."

The red haired woman tilted her head slightly, her cold eyes narrowing. 

I conjured up a half apologetic smile, wagging my fingers. "Sorry, a little tied up for words here. Not much I can say. Anyways..." I nodded my head to the quiet woman. "...who's the stiff?" I snorted. "Sorry, I thought a sixties joke would be appropriate." My restrained hands ushered to the quiet, retro restaurant around us. "Environment and all."

She finally spoke. "You need not to concern yourself with me, hybrid." The words rolled off her tongue like honey, although she seethed out the last word. Like, it was some sort of insult. Her olive arms crossed tightly across her chest, breaths heaving. I could hear her heartbeat increasing only the slightest as she stared on at me. "You're here to speak to Josie, not me." 

I snapped back. "Ah, so then why exactly are you here?" A scoff escaped my lips. "Moral support?" 

Her dead stare connected with my own. A bit of blood drained from my face. It felt as if some of whatever soul I had escaped from my lungs just then, disintegrating in the air. "I'm here because quite frankly, no one trusts you. And I will make sure Josie doesn't get hurt, or you don't attempt anything stupid. Because it seems you do that a lot, Mr. Parker."

The chair squeaked a bit as I shifted in it. "Oooh... Mr. Parker." My head tilts in thought. "Has a really nice.. mature ring to it. Official even. How about, Coven Leader?"

She response was quick and calculated. Much like a fiery snake. "Well, as it seems you no longer have a coven to run, then I see no point in calling you that title."

A loud chuckle escaped my chapped lips. "Well well well... I actually have a couple people in my coven technically, ones I actually didn't think would survive." My eyes darted to the brunette. "But mistakes happen. How do you think they got here?" My niece's hand whipped towards the other woman's arm in a hurry. "Oooh, a siphon in action." I wheezed. 

But the woman reeled her arm away. "We spoke about this, Josette. You wouldn't want to siphon me." 

I tilted my head, a large grin plastered on my lips. "So you think you're the big bad girl around here, hm?" My sudden laugh resounded throughout the restaurant. "Well, unfortunately for you sweetheart, I'm the big, bad villain around these parts. So you might want to take a step ba-" My throat closed in an instant. Looking up, I saw the red head with her hand towards me, fingers curling as my throat closes even more. She didn't... even say anything. No spell. No incantation. Nothing. 

Who the hell was she?

More importantly, what the hell was she?

Her head cranked towards me as she took a daring step closer. Her heel clicked onto the tile in the total silence. "Are you done?" She deadpanned. Like I was a damn burden. 

I grasped for straws, gasping for licks of air. I nodded fervently. "Y-YessSS." Air filled my lungs once more, throwing me into a coughing fit. 

The woman turned back around to face my niece. "He's all yours."

Josie just blinked with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you, Professor." 

Oh?

Now this could come in handy. And there was something else about her. Something I hadn't thought about in a very long time... I recognized her. The way she talked, looked, I knew her from somewhere. 

And I was going to figure that out, as soon as I get the hell out of this prison.


	18. Hesitation

"He's lying," Rosa sneered. "There's no possible way he didn't know who you are."

We were outside, pretending to tend the garden that the children of the school have tried so hard to keep alive. It was the beginning of fall, so most of the plants around us were dying anyways. Leaves skirted around our feet as we wandered around, picking at lost flowers. 

I shook my head, "It just... he really didn't seem to know. Maybe he'd have this look of disgust or at least something on his face, but there was nothing. Nothing."

Confusion swept over both of us. "There's just... he has to know. Those were his dreams."

"Maybe it has something to do with the prison world?" I responded meekly. There was absolutely no explanation for any of this. He didn't recognize me like he did in the dreams and he had no recollection of the dreams themselves? 

Like what does he do on his spare time chained to that chair?

"Are you sure the place looked the same as it did in the first dream?" Rosa suddenly asked.

I confirmed, "Yeah, and he was in the same state, except he was desiccating. Like he just looked.... crusty and grey."

Rosa narrowed her gaze in the distance for a moment, probably thinking it all over. "Well if he truly doesn't remember you, which I doubt, you can use it to your advantage."

"How? Once he knows he-"

Rosa stopped in her tracks, the dead leaves crinkling under her flat shoes."Then don't tell him." 

I bit my cheek and stepped in front of her, "What do you mean 'Don't tell him'? I have to if this has to work. Willingly, right? They have to use themselves to get the sword willingly. Not knowing everything that's going on doesn't fit that term."

She groaned, brushing past me and going for the patches of big trees. I watched her as she walked away, every movement of hers seemed so graceful, and yet so seething with anger. 

Rosa was like a fallen angel in all senses. Her wings of purity grew heavy on her back and too unbearable, so it was shed off for something new. Something else replaced the physical restraints on her body. Revenge and anger. 

But acting as if those values in the wings were still on her body, she carried herself in such a way that you'd never know her true intentions. Even she sometimes still thinks of herself as flawless and undiluted. 

Only I noticed when those emotions were prominent. And I'd remind her. She likes to keep this persona of herself. A persona of a pure and untouchable species. She never even had the pleasure of sharing a bed with someone. She found it vile and gross, at least for herself. 

And seeing her walk away now, I could feel those emotions flickering from her again. She was growing impatient. 

Serena probably talked to her.

Quickly, I pulled out my phone and dialed her. But as soon as the third ring sounded through the phone, a voice called out from behind me, "Professor?!"

I rapidly clicked to end the call and shoved the phone in my pocket, turning back around to see Josie running towards me. Of course... the little brat. 

"I really need to talk to you about what happened last night." Her hands shot down to her knees, her chest heaving. 

She needed to talk to me? Here?

"How about we go inside? I th-"

Josie shook her head, "No. I'm fine here." 

I groaned internally, "Fine, what'd you want to talk about?"

To this, Josie looked down at the dying ground and rubbed her hands together. "I just- my uncle made a lot of sense when he told me what was going on. He actually gets me."

I nodded, a bit confused, "So what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying," she started and stopped abruptly. Her gaze was still fixed upon the ground, but my eyes were burning through the top of her head. I could tell she was pushing herself.

All the trauma that she's going through, she feels like she could relieve all of it by talking to him, but it's just not true. But I couldn't tell her that. 

Even though I couldn't tell her, a small part of me still felt that guilt. I've been through the same thing, at least to a degree.

She might not have seen it either during her visit to the prison world, but he was so undeniably manipulative. I could see it in his eyes, the way he would maliciously smile at her. Like someone trying to catch prey. 

~

"Well next time you come.. try to bring some more blood for me, pretty please," the hybrid tried clasping his hands together, only for the chains to rattle. "You see, I haven't felt this good in many years, but I want to feel pristine, you know?" 

His eyes flickered between the two of us as we were getting ready to go back. His voice piped up, "Also.. how are you even able to come back and forth between here? Usually, you'd need two ascendants." 

He was trying to get information out of Josie, and she even opened her mouth to answer before I butted in. "You don't get to know that."

A small pang of anxiety washed over me. Am I... are we going to be stuck here? I didn't know about prison worlds, and I didn't know if Josie had a back up plan for both of us. But then again, I shouldn't be holding out and relying on a student of mine.

What I noticed during the session, was that Josie's anxiety was calming down as her uncle spoke to her. I didn't want to comment but maybe this was bad for her, or maybe this was somehow beneficial. But either way this is what I needed and I didn't care the costs that it would take. If that meant her becoming what she's been avoiding this whole time, then so be it.

Josie blinked, realizing her mistake as well as she spoke in turn, "What are you talking about?"

Kai smiled once again all knowing this is exactly what he wanted in the first place. I was still perplexed that he didn't even recognize me. 

My mind didn't even try to process it, didn't try to figure out why. Maybe Rosa would find out, if she believed me.

His voice was smooth silk as his eyes fleeted hers to connect to mine, "So you're telling me you came to this prison world without knowing how to get out?" The vampire tilted his head with a smile tugging his cheeks, "I would scold my niece but you.... you are the adult here, right?" 

I growled like I've been tempted to do all night, "I know how to get out of here, Malachai." 

His back slammed back against the chair as he rapidly blinked in confusion. I promised him before I wouldn't call him that again, a long as he didn't call himself.... 

Maybe this is the way to figure out if he truly knows me or not. 

"How do you know that name?" he seethed. Rage consumed his features with a twinge of sadness? Anxiety? I couldn't put a finger on it.

"I know a lot about you," I responded almost instinctively. "That said, if you keep testing me, I'll spill everything I know. Your past, your family, everything." 

His countenance changed back to its basic state as quickly as it vanished. "You're bluffing." 

~ 

"I'm saying I want to see him again." 

"No." 

Josie shook her head, "You don't understand, I need this." 

I gritted my teeth. I reflected on what Rosa said to me earlier, about my careless and ruthless side fading. I could see it somewhat before. But now...

"No, what you need-" I held my tongue, unable to follow through. I couldn't do this. "You know what? Fine." 

Josie's eyes lit up. She practically shook me, "Thanks a lot!" 

I shook myself out of her grip and turned around, "I'll talk to you later about it. Find a celestial event to go with it.." 

I shoved my hands in my pockets and started making my way back to the door. 

"And Professor?" Josie called out behind me. 

My feet kept moving forward and I turned only my head back towards her, my  
mind full of thoughts. "Hm?" 

The young siphon twiddled with her thumbs, something she'd only do when she's nervous. "What did you mean when you told my uncle you knew everything about him?" 

I paused in my tracks. She didn't know? But I thought... "I think... I think that's a conversation for another time. Let go of it for now." And with that, I turned back around and headed towards the academy, leaving the witch utterly confused.


End file.
